


Mirror With Four Faces

by jo_kay927



Series: Co-Writes with Nina [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard Case, Jethro Gibbs gets seriously injured...in a way he hasn't been before. His face...his perfect, beautiful features...are now gone. What shall happen with him am Tony?  Yet another Co-Write with the wonderful Kundry Athalia :}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound. (Also borrowing Mr Dmitri Aleksandrovich Hvorostovsky, the Russian Opera Singer)

The light was intense, so intense, that it seemed to overwhelm the entire world, the whole universe.  
HIS whole universe.   
He was lying there, his eyes strongly shut, sensing the infinite pain, avoiding the outrageous light, letting himself get wrapped by the flames. Maybe it should be his end...   
"Man inside! Here, here, he's still alive!"   
A fireman came, then, two, three...a crew of proud (but still terrified) enforcers, crossing the flames, risking everything to save...him?   
Who could want to save him, if he was already dead since long time ago? A sole thought occupied his mind in that decisive definitive hour ('Tony!'). A sole burning tear went to increase the terrible heat that wrapped his face ('Tony!'), a sole pain hurt his chest, even more than the lack of air that was making it impossible to breathe ('Tony!')   
When the firemen reached to transport him to the already waiting ambulance, the only word came to his lips but it couldn't be pronounced.

(3 Weeks later)

He turns his head as he hears footsteps and wishes the bandages could be removed so he can see Tonys smile...the smile which melts his hardened heart.  
Tony cringes at the sight of his Lover wrapped up tight and sighs as he sits down in the chair beside the bed "Hey Jethro...we finally caught the Bastard who tried to kill you"  
Jethro reaches out with a bandaged hand and nods (I wish I could see your face...). He turns and faces the door as the Doctor walks in.  
Doctor Draper smiles as he checks the records "Well, Special Agent Gibbs...I think you are well enough for these to be removed"  
His heartrate spikes in excitement and he nods before keeping still as the bandages are finally removed. He keeps his eyes closed as he feels his hands being released before the one wrapped around his head.  
Tony hides his look of horror as he gazes into the eyes of his Lover while trying to avoid staring at the sight of the melted skin along the left side of Jethros face. He slowly swallows and gives him a shaky smile "Hey..."  
Jethro frowns at the look and turns to the Doctor and croaks "Mir...ror?"  
The Doctor sighs "Are you sure?" at the nod, he picks up the mirror "It looks worse than it is" with that he shows him his reflection.

Jethro stares at his own reflection. His features can't show what he is thinking and feeling...he stays still, he doesn't show pain, nor horror...not even a gesture of surprise (The guy almost fried me! What could I expect?). He gives back the mirror to the Doctor's trembling hand.   
Tony can't take his eyes off Jethro's face: the aspect of a melted surface where the raw flesh is so thin that it almost reveals the bones...That beautiful mouth, whose lines had been traveled again and again, over and over, by his anxious kisses...was now only a dark stain and is now in a permanent scowl. That nose, so perfect...worthy of a classical profile, was now only a remembrance, a vague remembrance as he stares at the half face of his once beautiful Lover. Tony wanted to cry, to scream, to run away, to kill himself and to break all the mirrors in the whole World...

Tony can't take it, staring at the thing that was his beautiful Lover and lets go of the hand that grabbed his "I-I gotta go...er...there's er...paperwork I have to do"  
Jethro stares at his hands and nods as Tony leaves. He doubts Tony will return, as he noticed the look of horror within the green eyes...and after seeing his reflection, he can't blame him.

Once alone, he lets a small tear escapes from the corner of his eye as he runs the fingers of his right hand over the melted skin of his left one. He tries to open his left hand but it's no good, it just stays in its clawed stance (Why couldn't I die in that fire?)

(I should have died..Sometimes I'm wondering what kind of evil I've committed...for to have been always punished by fate. I lost everything I had: family, job, friends...now, even the only person I was confident with, runs away...ands I, really...I don't have the guts to blame him for this!) A soft knock at the door tears Jethro off his own thoughts "C...ome in" (Damn! The simple fact of speaking has become almost...impossible!)   
Dr Donald Mallard enters the room. His face, usually impassible, is slightly contorted in a strange smirk of consternation.   
This is the sole indicative of any emotion, and it is surely imperceptible for the rest of the world...but Jethro knows his old friend very well...This, plus the ability, his innate ability to read people (because Jethro's mind and capability are still, unfortunately, untouched) give him the exact picture of what Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, the impassible Englishman, actually thinks, feels and fears.

Jethro turns his head to hide the worse of the damage from his old friends eyes "Du...ck go aw...ay"  
Ducky sighs at his old friend and internally scolds himself for not hiding his shock better. He straightens himself up and heads over, purposely sitting on the left side so he can look into the upset ice blues "Now Jethro, how long have we known each other? It must be years now" he reaches and takes the clawed hand into his own and softly strokes the melted skin "I will not turn my back on you just because of what this tragic accident has done! You are my friend and always shall be!"  
Jethro sniffs as his eyes water and he lets out a sob before breaking down in tears.  
Ducky moves forward and comforts him in a tight hug "Shh Jethro...everything shall be ok" with that he gently rocks him while quietly letting his own tears fall. He holds his friend until the body slumps against him in exhaustion. He sighs as he gently strokes the soft patch of silver hair "Jethro...nothing has changed, we all still love you"  
Jethro nods, thankful that his face doesn't reveal the fact he is lying (As if...he didn't see Tonys horror and the way he quickly left) he lifts his right hand and gently touches the tight skin of his face, flinching as he touches the left side and can practically feel his cheekbone through the thin skin "OK Du..ck" he sighs "Mou...th doesn't wo...rk"  
The Doctor gives him a sad smile as he pats his clawed hand "The muscle on the left side of your face has fused to the bone, causing the...er...well"  
He nods "A sco...wl?"  
Ducky nods "Yes, I'm afraid that there isn't enough skin and muscle left to fix it"  
Jethro goes quiet and nods but snaps his head up as the doors to his room fly open and his heart shatters at the look of fear within Abbys eyes as she stares at him.  
Ducky stands and blocks Abbys path "Abigail...please be gentle"  
Abby frowns as tears roll down her cheeks "Duckman, I..." at the way he glances at Gibbs, her eyes widen as she notices the tense posture and quickly pushes past before wrapping her arms around the injured man "Gibbs! No! Please! I feared you wouldn't make it!" she pulls back and gently touches the melted scarred skin of his left side before gently strokes the tight skin of his right "I don't care about your appearance" she smiles "You shall always be my silver fox!"  
Jethro feels his eyes watering again and he blinks as he tries to stop the tears "I'm hid...eous, Tony r...an and he is...n't going to re...turn"  
Abby shakes her head and curls up against his right side while taking his clawed hand and hugging it against his chest "He will come back Gibbs! It's TIBBS Forever"  
He nods but turns away (I've lost him...I should have died)  
Abby caresses softly Jethro's remaining hair. She hides her own pain as well as she can, but fails, and finishes helplessly sobbing against his chest.   
"Ab...by! N-No Ab...By please! D-Don't c...ry! I acc...ept the f-fate! I ac-cept the..." He breaks, and follows Abby's tears (This pain is so burning, so burning! That the fire seems nothing beside it!)

+NCIS+

Tony walks to his Office, passing the Bullpen in a rush, slightly bowing everyone...he isn't in the mood for jokes. Someone knocks at the door "Come in"   
"Agent DiNozzo, the Suspect is ready in the Interrogation room" Dorneget's concerned voice announces.   
"Yes ok, tell Ziva that I shall be there in a minute" Once alone, he dials a long distance number.   
A lightened voice replies, in its usual joyful style "Tony DiNozzo is here! Who is there?"   
"Hello, Dad?"   
"Junior? What's the matter? I'm still in bed..."   
(And surely you're not alone) Tony thinks, but, after a short pause, he asks "May I go visit you for one week?...I..I've kept some time...I mean...I have accrued holidays...can spend a week with you, in New York...?"   
Senior remains silent, astonished, and then he replies, after a while "Are you ill? Or this is a joke...or maybe a wager you made with Ziva, or McGee or...?"  
"No, Dad. I'm serious. We had a very hard case. Jethro is seriously...was seriously injured"   
"Please...what happened to Agent Gibbs?" For the first time in a long while, Senior's voice expresses authentic concern.   
(Perhaps did he know about us?) Tony mentally asks to himself.   
Senior can't believe what he has heard. "So...your...best friend has been severely injured...and you run away, leaving him in his own, Junior? Is this what I've taught you, Son?"   
Tony sighs "When you left me abandoned in a solitary room, and went to party with your friends and women...then...did you think the same, Dad?"   
There is a thick silence.   
Tony breaks it again, with an annoyed, almost deadly tired voice "It's okay...If you don't want to host me...then...I shall go elsewhere...maybe Florida...or maybe Mexico..." the sole mention of the word 'Mexico' brings Tony the feeling of his most horrible remembrances.   
"No! No, Junior...Of course you can come...I'm currently alone at home...so, there shall be plenty of room" Senior pauses, and he continues, asking "Is Gibbs...really...hmm...Junior, please...how bad is he?"   
Tony's voice becomes almost a whisper "Very, Dad, Very. His face...is nothing but a bloody mask, a sad bloody mask! His ability to speak has been damaged...his left hand is useless...his left leg shall be hurt forever, making him limp as one that is much more older than he is really...his visage is scaring, Dad...I can't stand it! I can't!" Tony feels the tears fll down his cheeks. So desperately, that he himself can't believe the intensity...and the immensity...of his own pain.  
Deeply touched (in spite of the popular belief,he is a very sensitive man!), Senior asks "Is...it...permanent?"   
Tony's voice has become almost inaudible "Yes"   
Senior insists "I think you should remain with him...he shall need comfort, and what more comfort than to have you at his side"   
It was a bolt, a sudden enlightenment, his Father knew! "H-How did you...know?"   
"I knew it since forever. Notwithstanding all the mistakes I've committed when raising you, and I take the blame!, I'm still your Father...and there is no Father who couldn't foresee what is going with their children..."

+NCIS+

Ziva looks through the glass, after to have finished her talk on the phone "Abba (father) says they have no records about this individual..."   
She has her fists so clenched, that Tim fears she could break the glass with her own hands, easily. "I'm tracing the calls...the guy seems to work alone"  
"A mad rogue?"   
Tim is about to reply, when Tony enters the watching room.   
"Please, Tony!" Ziva blocks his path "Let me enter and make him pay!"   
Tony throws her at one side. No. This isn't Tony DiNozzo anymore. This is a saddened man who seeks for a furious carnage: he, himself, wants to interrogate the guy. And there shall be blood.

Tim watches in horror as Tony storms into the room before suddenly attacking the smirking cuffed man "TONY! STOP!"  
Tony growls as he continues to lay into the man, snarling as Ziva and Tim both drag him off "Let me go! That Bastard! He stole Jethro from me!"  
Ziva frowns and once they have gotten Tony out of the room, she asks "Tony? I thought Gibbs was alive?"  
He growls as he paces the floor "He is alive...but he might aswell be dead!"  
They both step back in shock  
Tim's the first to shake himself out of it "TONY! How can you say something like that!?"  
Tony stops and turns to look at them both "You haven't seen him Tim...his face...he doesn't even have a face! The skin on the right is so tight and looks like plastic! The left side...the one with the most damage? It's a cross between Two Face from Batman and The Phantom from The Opera!" he runs a hand down his face "He isn't my Jethro...the one who I love anymore

Ziva stares at Tony in disbelief "You can't say that, Tony! Love has nothing to do with physical aspect!"   
"For one like you...who are engaged with that post radiative Soldier! But for me...beauty is everything! EVERYTHING! I can't love a monster anymore!" Saying this, he runs away, disappearing in the shadows of the dark corridor.

+NCIS+

Jethro lies in bed, while Ducky rambles about almost everything, attempting to distract him. He has obtained from the Doctor permission to remain there all night if necessary. Gibbs can't sleep: not even the powerful sedatives the Doctors have given him can slow down the desperate race of his thoughts.   
"And as I was saying before, Jethro...I know a physician in England, an Aesthetic Surgeon with more than thirty years of experience, that can make almost miracles! I shall be able to call him in the early morning...I could even make him come here. He owes me a favour from when we were in the RAF together...he surely shall respond to my behest...He is an extraordinary person...and..."   
Jethro doesn't pay attention anymore. His mind is travelling miles away, to the moment when he discovered his mother's dead body...to the moment when he was notified about Shannon and Kelly's deaths...to the moment when Lt Cameron died in his arms...to that moment, in Mexico, when he pulled the trigger, and Pedro Hernández became only a sad, a furiously bitter remembrance...

Ducky sighs as he watches the usually bright eyes cloud over with depression and turns to glance at the sleeping Goth. A smile crosses his face as an idea comes to mind "Do you want me to remove Abigail from your person?"  
Jethro snaps to the present and glances down before shaking his head "No Ab...by stays!"  
He raises an eyebrow "You seem to want to sink into a depression and I don't want to upset the poor girl, she has been fretting over you ever since she had heard your screams over the radio"  
He tightens his hold around her "Why di...dn't she st...op listen...ing?"  
Ducky sighs "She felt guilty, it was her evidence which sent Tony there and in turn sent you there aswell!"  
Jethro uses his right hand to gently stroke the long black hair "Not her fa...ult! I se...nt Tony to ch...eck other ware...house, it was on...ly myself to bl...ame!"  
He shakes his head "Abigail always blame herself when one of her Family is injured" he moves around the bed and goes to take a sleeping Abby away.  
Jethro growls and tightens his hold "NO!"  
Ducky narrows his eyes "Then, Marine, snap out of your depressed thoughts!"

+NCIS+

There is a small Hotel 'Hotel for poor people' around the block.   
A solitary young man crosses the threshold carrying a little bag. He has a humble aspect, he looks like a beggar...more or less. He works, however, straight, like proud in his strange humility.   
'A former military kid', the woman thinks.   
"Good morning, Ma'am. Please...I-I would need a room for one week...I shall pay in advance"   
"Good morning, young lad...Of course, of course...follow me, please..." The old woman looks at the young lad's eyes, they are deeply turquoise, but also they look desperately lost, absolutely sad. She guides him through a shadowy corridor, with doors on both sides. The floor is so old that the wood is broken in many places.   
(The Gunny could take care of all this wood), the young man thinks, and his face looks slightly enlightened with this sole thought.   
The old lady opens one of the doors placed in the left wing, and says: "There are clean towels in the Bathroom, and we have hot water in the early morning, if you want to take a shower"   
"Thanks, Ma'am"   
The old woman smiles "You're welcome, young man...May I ask if you have just come from the Middle East War?"   
"No...I went to the war, but...some years ago"   
"Well, let's go to the counter, so I shall book you taking your data, young man" with that they head back to the reservation desk.

Once there, the woman opens a big old book, takes a fountain pen, and asks "Where do you come from?"   
"Cleveland, Ohio, Ma'am"   
"And do you work as..."   
"Truck driver, Ma'am"   
"Former soldier...Ranger, maybe?"   
"Navy Infantry, Ma'am" the boy replies, this time almost showing a brilliant pride in all his features.   
"Age?"   
"Twenty nine, M'am"   
"Name?"   
"Werth, W-E-R-T-H...Damon Paul Werth, Ma'am..."

+NCIS+

Tony hides in the shadows as he watches the creature who once was his Lover sleep. He lets his tears silently fall down his cheeks as he silently moves closer, a quiet sob escapes his chest as he hesitantly reaches out to touch the clawed hand (Oh Jet...why you? Why...?). He starts slightly as the hand jerks and he watches the way Jethro twitches in his sleep while making soft sounds of distress. He quickly wipes away his own tears before raising a trembling hand and softly runs his fingers through the singed silver hair.  
Jethro quietens and relaxes at the gentle touch. He drifts off deeper into the darkness of sleep and whispers "To...ny"  
Tony stiffens and quickly removes his hand before placing the 'Dear John' letter before sneaking out of the room


	2. Chapter 2

Damon stares at the ceiling, watching distractedly the fan.   
Its noise becomes an echo of the one that comes from the big clock placed on the wall.   
He shouldn't have lied to the old lady: he said "Truck driver"...but the sad truth is that he is now unemployed, after to have been fired by his Boss...Surely the man couldn't stand him beating the Owner's protegé into a bloody pulp! But the fact was that the insolent young man had offended him very seriously...A stupid brat...calling him a 'Dirty piece of crap' ready to be sold to the 'queers', publicly, in front of half a dozen of the Drivers.  
Damon felt hurt. Life really was a bitch for him, it has been always a bitch and it seemed that it shall be forever so. He had only one tiny light in all his life. And he has come to the Capital to be able to see that small piece of light, to bathe himself in his warm protectiveness...

(A week later)

Damon stands before the Navy Yard, crossing the street and watches the cars that come and go. He could recognize Gunny's car if he could be able to see it, it's just a matter of waiting...and being a Marine, he is always superlatively trained for waiting.   
A big dark car stops just beside him, and a familiar female voice almost screams "Damon! Damon Werth?"   
He looks inside the car and spots Agent David in the passengers' seat. The man who drives looks like a...Lieutenant?   
The so look alike Lieutenant opens one of the car's doors,and invites him in: "Corporal Werth! Long time no see!"   
"Lieutenant Ellison?"   
"YEs,the very same"   
"The one and only!" Ziva adds, laughing, and kisses her companion "And thank God there is only one!"   
"Come in, Corporal Werth"   
"Yes, Sir...Ma'am" Damon IS a Marine by heart: thus, he can't refuse an Order. He gets in the car.   
"What are you doing here, Damon?" Ziva asks "We thought you were in Cleveland? Working as a Truck Driver...?"   
"And it was so, Ma'am...until recently. I...lost my job and I thought...I could find a new employment here"   
"We shall see what we can do for you, Corporal!" Lt Ellison adds, in a very friendly tone "Now, in the meanwhile...would you accompany us for dinner?"  
(They must have heard the noise of my gut), Damon thinks. He is desperately hungry. His last meal has been in an old Cafe placed on the roadside,a cup of very bad coffee and a poor sandwich made with an old stale bread. Thus, he accepts.

+NCIS+

Abby guides Jethro on a walk through the Hospital Garden. It is late spring, the birds are chirping and there is plenty of flowers that put a joyful touch of life on the beautiful green grass.   
"I shall cook for you an old recipe I received from my GrandMa" Abby says "She was French and the recipe is really good...Bossman, you should taste that, Tim always asks me to prepare it!"   
Jethro nods,absentmindedly, while avoiding his own reflection in the clear waters of the old fountain...

Later on, Jethro sighs as he takes the evil cane in hand before limping out of his room. He ignores the horrified stares of other Patients and heads after Duck while Abby holds his clawed hand in hers.  
Abby growls as people stare at her Bossman in horror and lifts one of her hands to squeeze his shoulder "When we get home, I shall cook you my famous hotpot stew!"  
He huffs as he limps out of the door and into the car (I just want to be left alone). He leans back into his seat and closes his eyes while turning his head away from his friends before asking "Ha...ve you heard fr...om T-Tony?"  
She bites her bottom lip "Sorry Bossman, he has moved to New York with his Dad...he has left NCIS as well...he attacked and almost killed the man who started the fire"  
Jethro sighs and goes quiet as he gazes at the scenery that passes by the window as a lonely tear runs down his cheek

Jethro growls as Duck and Abby faff about and decides that enough is enough "Go aw...ay!"  
Abby pauses from fluffing up his pillow and bites her bottom lip "Bossman, you can't be left on your own! What if you need a pee!"  
He growls "Man...age fine! Now go!"  
Ducky shakes his head but admits defeat "Abigail...lets leave Jethro for a while" at the green eyed glare, he sighs "He needs to have some control back...but we shall return first thing tomorrow"  
Jethro grunts and watches them leave with narrowed eyes until finally he is left on his own. He lets out a deep breath before laying down on his couch and lets the exhaustion wash through him as he escapes into the darkness of sleep.

+NCIS+

Damon smiles as he finds the Gunnys house and slowly makes his way up to the door. He glances around before heading inside.  
A noise makes him pause and he turns to spot a figure asleep on the sofa in the darkness

The Gunny has always his doors open...even for one like him. Damon feels light hearted, and approaches silently the couch...The room is dark, but he can still recognise the Gunny's silhouette, his lean body, strong and elegant, his long limbs, his powerful arms embracing a cushion...   
Damon approaches more, smiling shyly.   
A sudden flash enlightens the room..a storm is coming... And Damon can see what his gunny has become. Horrified, but without taking a step back (they're Marines, for God's sake!), he leans over the asleep man's body and breathes deeply in his scent, that, in spite of everything Ziva and her Fiancé had told him, hasn't changed. Yes! It smells like the Gunny...it FEELS like the Gunny!

Jethro twitches as he feels soft hands stroking his arms...his side...his face. A deep sigh escapes his throat as he nuzzles the hand before slowly opening his eyes.  
Damon smiles as Gunny opens his eyes "Hey Gunny, long time no see"  
He stills at the sight of Damon and quickly jerks away before hiding his face behind his pillow "Don't lo...ok at me!"  
"Gibbs?" he gently tugs the pillow out of the way. A soft smile crosses his face as he reaches out to gently stroke along the melted skin "Jethro? I don't care about your new appearance...you are still my Gunny"  
Jethro blinks away the tears and hesitantly turns his head, expecting to see the eyes attempting to hide their fear...but is shocked by the turquoise ones shining with truth and...love? "Damon? Why?"  
Damon smirks as he takes a seat beside him "I have loved you since the first time I saw you...even though I was on a high" he takes in the way the features has changed, but he is still his Gunny. He reaches out and gently strokes the silver hair "You are the most beautiful person in the World...and you still are" with that he tugs him into a hug "Sleep Gunny, we shall talk more in the morning"  
Jethro wants to talk now...but his body betrays him by snuggling up closer to the warm body before slipping into the darkness of sleep

The Sunrise arrives, after the long night of rain. Damon slowly opens his eyes and realises he is still entangled with that body whose odour is so overwhelming, so full of familiar protectiveness, that he lets himself be wrapped without any intention of breaking the magic of the instant. However, he watches closely the terrible changes experienced by Jethro's features. That nose, the most perfect one he had ever seen, was like cut in two different halves: one of them already keeping its habitual exquisite aspect...and the other...a sad hole,like a perverse,bitter joke performed against a distorted mirror. Damon sighs,and gets up,carefully, for to do not awake the man. He hesitantly travels his eyes across the room. A whisper distracts him, a whisper that becomes a strong breathing sound   
"I n-need the B-Bath...room"   
Immediately He leans over the man,and helps him to rise to his feet,   
"I'm l-limping p-please, h-help me with the walk..."

Damon nods and gently helps the half asleep Gunny to the Bathroom, turning away while holding him up as he relieves himself.  
Jethro sighs in delight as his bladder empties but huffs in annoyance as he can't work out how to do up the button on his jeans. He jumps as a hand moves out from behind his back and watches as the fingers gently buttons him up, once finished he mumbles "Tha...nks"  
He shrugs as he flushes the chain before walking him to the sink "Think nothing of it Gunny"  
Jethro nods as he slowly washes his hands before leaning heavily on the young man as he is lead back to the couch. A yawn escapes his chest as he instinctively snuggles up against the warm body but jerks back as a hand gently strokes his face  
"Shh Gunny...get some rest"  
He glances up and only when he can't see any fear within the turquoise eyes...he slowly follows the Order

Leaving the sleeping man with all his care, Damon enters the Kitchen, and searches for what he knows could cheer Jethro up when he awoke. Coffee. He finds a half emptied pot and thinking that is can't be enough, he decides to spend his last coins in a new box of coffee: maybe not the good one, maybe it shall be a cheap label...cheaper than the one usually drunk by the Gunny...but he shall do with with all his human affection. So, he goes to the Store,that was just opening.   
He checks the time: seven am.   
The Chinese couple in the store are actually very kind with him...they even trust him thirty cents on the total price...Maybe they sense, they understand he belongs to the Country of the oppressed people...oppressed by sadness, by poverty, by solitude, by misery...   
Some people are running, others are walking their dogs, passing by with indifference, looking away when he is walking beside them...It is clear that they don't want to have nothing to do with a half beggar. (Damon's clothes are almost ripped).   
He comes into the house, on tiptoes...for some reason, he feels suddenly happy...

+NCIS+

A shiver runs through his body and he shifts as he attempts to find warmth...only to feel coldness. He opens his eyes and sighs as he finds Damon gone (You should have realised that no-one wants to spend their time with a Monster). He lifts his clawed hand and viscously wipes away the traitorous tears that try to fall before grabbing the horrible cane and struggles to his feet.  
He pants in exhaustion and heads into the Kitchen as his stomach growls. He checks the cubboards and decides to make himself a sandwich. As he opens the fridge...he frowns as he tries to figure out how to get the butter and ham out and sighs as he takes them out one by one before attempting to butter the bread, growling in anger as he ends up splattering butter over his useless hand "Shit!" a sudden anger bursts deep inside him and he screams while throwing the tub of butter against the wall before crumbling to the floor as he breaks down in tears.

"Oh, Gunny...don't worry, Gunny, don't worry! It's nothing!" Damon runs into the Kitchen and helps cleaning the stains, collecting what has fallen to the floor, calming Jethro's crying spells, kneeling beside him, embracing the older man's body with all his desperate concern and Jethro begins to calm down, lulled by those strong, titanic arms. "Shh...Gunny...Everything is okay...everything shall be okay! I'm at your side...now and always if you want to accept me at your side!"   
Jethro mumbles something about "...ony's g'ne..", again and again, over and over.   
Damon attempts to disentangle the words, to understand what they mean and he surprises himself by kissing the older man's head, caressing his hair, sensing every inch of that almost melted skin with his fingers, repeating, like in a sad cantilene "Beautiful...my Gunny is beautiful, my Gunny"

Jethro looks up as he feels Damon kissing the top of his head and attempts a smile before jerking away as he hides his face "Don't lo...ok at me! Ple...ase! I am a Mon...ster"  
Damon rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he gently tugs Jethros hand down before taking the mans lips in a soft kiss "I love you Gunny...I always have"  
Fresh tears fall down his cheeks as he closes his eyes and tries to get his mouth to cooperate as he attempts to return the kiss.  
Damon smiles and lets his Gunny control the kiss, knowing that he isn't the one he wishes he were kissing...but he has decided that he shall be whatever the Gunny needs.  
Jethro pushes Damon down onto his back as he needs to feel some form of control, and growls as the body submits. He keeps his eyes closed as he tugs at the tattered clothes.  
Damon pulls back and quickly removes his own clothes before going to strip the Gunny, only to be pushed away as a hand runs over his toned stomach and he arches up into the touch.  
He growls and tugs him onto his front, making him look away before opening his eyes "Last ch...ance to back out"  
He smirks and widens his stance before lowering his chest to the floor "I am yours Gunny, only yours"  
Jethro slows down and smiles before using the split butter as lubricant to stretch him open, narrowing his eyes as he strokes the mans prostate.  
Damon yelps and pushes back as a second and then a third finger enters him. He groans in arousal "Please Gunny! Now please!?"  
Jethro smirks and lines up before pushing into the inviting body

Damon closes his eyes. He wants to feel, he wants to sense, he wants to be overwhelmed by the Gunny's heat, by his powerful cock, by his strength.   
Jethro grabs him by the waist. He caresses the young man's beautiful skin with feverish urgency: "You're a young beaut...iful God" he says, overcoming all the difficulties to speak "You are...a blessing from heaven..."   
"Even if you never shall love me, Gunny" Damon swallows a tear "I always will be here for you...for to offer you some relief, in all the senses..."  
"Ya...ya" Jethro's breathing shows all his tremendous agitation "Ya, I n-need...this! I-I need this...desperately..."   
Damon endures the burning pain, the terrible ache that presupposes to have inside his body Jethro's thick cock. For Damon, this very cock is the absolute symbol of pride and manhood.   
Jethro thrusts without having any care. He can't measure the pain...he only wants to relieve his body, his flesh, his bones, his blood...the immense aura of solitude that surrounds his world. Damon is tight around him; tight and inviting, humble and powerful; warm, warm as nothing else in the universe.! "B...ba" Jethro loses his capability to speak, the orgasm is approaching. Damon's arse pracitcally sucks his cock, kisses it, licks it...everything is felt at once, inside that young body, that incomparable body. Jethro sinks his teeth in Damon's shoulder, as Tony always uses to do (Used! Used, idiot! Tony is gone and he SHAN'T COME BACK!) and he lets himself go...   
At the same time, Damon cries his pain that explodes in a sudden, overwhelming, tremendous wave of unique pleasure, depicted in a sole word: "GUNNY!"

He collapses onto the strong body while still buried deep inside him. He pants in exhaustion as he tries to get his heartrate down.  
Damon smiles at the weight on his back along with the thick half hard cock still buried within him (My dream has come true...my Gunny has finally taken me).  
Jethro grunts as he tries to get himself up, while cursing his useless left hand and smiles as he licks across the bite wound before gently pulling out and tucking himself away "Y-You ok?"  
The former Marine smirks as he stretches himself out before slipping his clothes back on "Never better Gunny" with that he carefully sits and takes the mans hands "I know that you shall never love me as much as I do you...but I shall always be here for you, always"  
Jethro smiles and goes to speak, only to chuckle as his stomach growls "I'm hun...gry"  
Damon chuckles and gently kisses his left cheek, not fazed at all about the melted flesh before helping him up and into a chair "What do you fancy?" at the shrug, he rolls his eyes as he checks the cubboards "I can do sandwiches?"  
He nods and watches the younger man move about his kitchen (Can you learn to love him?)

Damon diligently prepares two big sandwiches (Marine size!), with ham, butter and cheese, and adds also some green olives.  
"Please, not for me..." (Those olives were Tony's favourite treat..!)  
"I'm sorry" he bites his bottom lip "I...better go to make coffee...it's okay?"   
"Y-Yes cof-fee" Jethro thinks, and his thoughts go far away, reaching the day he and Tony had made love for the first time...they hadn't sex: they just kissed all night...his eyes become wet, his mouth contorts in a smirk of pain.  
"Oh, no, no, no...Gunny! No! Please, don't cry..." Damon couches beside him "Don't cry, my Gunny! I'm here...to help you erase all the traces of what, whoever it was has made sad"   
"You c-can't! It has been t-too much!"   
Damon sighs, and embraces the crying man. He hasn't seen the Gunny crying before: surely he had cried with every man he lost in combat...sure he had cried when he lost his family...   
The phone rings, and Damon goes to reply.   
"I'm not available...this g-goes for everybody" Jethro states, recovering himself, while limping to sit down at the little kitchen table.   
"Hello?"   
"Hiya, it's me, Abby, Bossman! How are you doing? I'm at the Hospital...but it is for a wonderful reason!"   
"I'm Sorry...Miss Sciuto?"   
Silence greets him across the line.   
"W-Who is there?" Abby asks,feeling suddenly uncomfortable.   
"I-I'm a friend of the G-Gunny...former Corporal Werth, Damon Paul..." "Damon?!"   
"Yes, Miss Abby, The...the Gunny, I mean, Agent Gibbs...is not in the disposal of to reply now"   
"How did you come there, Damon?"   
"I...met Agent David and her boyfriend Lt Ellison...They invited me for dinner, and they told me the Gunny had been hurt...I came to see if I could give some help"   
Abby giggles: "You are an Angel, Damon! The Bossman was too alone!" she pauses to make an intake of air "Tell him that we have excellent news! Kate has given birth to a little boy...and his name shall be Charles Jethro!"

+NCIS+

Senior pours himself another shot of whisky...and offers one to his Son, who have been more than five...or six, since they began their so long time delayed conversation. "Then, Junior...explain to me...were you having homosexual relationships with your supervisory Agent? Was this actually true?"   
Tony shrugs "Whatever they have told you, I don't care...We had a good time together..." he hiccups, feeling himself helplessly drunk "Now, for your information, it's over..."   
Senior stands up, and lights a cigarette: Sighing,he begins: "Junior, I haven't been precisely the best 'Father role model'...but there is only one thing that I can say to you: whatever it could be the way you have chosen, it is fine with me...and if you have decided to love a man...it is perfectly fine, too."   
Tony chugs, annoyed: "It is not the matter of this discussion, Dad...I'm not here because I feel 'ashamed or repentant' for to have been with a man for more than ten years!"   
Senior hides his own surprise (More than ten years? How I never noticed this?)

(A Week Later)

Tony growls as his Dad snatches away the bottle of vodka and huffs as he goes on about his friend  
"Junior! Please come to dinner with myself and Dmitri" he sighs at the way his Son ignores him and he takes a seat next to him "You can't waste your life in a bottle of alcohol...please!"  
Tony growls but at the pleading look, he sighs "Fine!" he turns at a knock on the door and glares at his Father as he is pushed in the direction  
"Let him in Junior"  
He rolls his eyes as he heads to the door and swings it open...only to pause at the silver haired hunk that stares at him in shock

"Dobriy vecher! (Good evening)" a dark, beautiful voice says, from the threshold.   
"G-Good evening..." (His hair! His eyes are totally black, but his hair...it is so look a like!) Tony gets stunned at the tall, robust man, whose short silver hair surrounds a smiling, friendly face, where, however, two almost cruel black eyes bright like torches.   
"Mr DiNozzo's Son...I suppose?" The man speaks a fluent English, with a distant Russian accent that adds more charm to his polite manner.   
Tony stretches his hand, and he must confess to himself that he is quivering...   
"It is a pleasure. Dmitri Hvorostovsky"   
"T-The famous Opera Singer?"   
The man smiles even more "The very same, Mr DiNozzo, Anton...Anthony, isn't it ?"   
"Tony, please..." Tony notices that they are already talking beside the threshold "But, please! Come in!"   
The Russian man follows Tony, and they proceed to sit down in the big couch (Louis XV style) without being able to stop looking into one another's eyes...

Senior smirks as he spots the lust between his friend and his Son. He decides to leave them to it and makes up an excuse "Dmitri! I am so pleased to see you...but I am afraid that I can't make tonight"  
Tony frowns "Thought you wanted me to join you?"  
He smiles "Great idea Junior!" he turns to Dmitri "Junior shall take you to dinner"  
Dmitri smiles and takes Tonys hand "It will be my honour, Comrade" with that he tugs him out of the door.  
Senior chuckles at the way his Son allows himself to be dragged away and shakes his head as he closes the door behind them (I hope Dmitri will be able to fill the void left from Gibbs)

+NCIS+

"So...my Father is planning to make an Opera production, here, in New York, starring you?"  
They are sitting in the restaurant, surrounded by the soft shadows of the intimate half light.  
"Da...yes, Tony. He said he is planning this since long ago, like a tribute to his Italian Ancestors"  
Tony laughs "Yes! We Italians are for the Opera! Even our behaviour uses to be very Operatic!"  
Dmitri looks at him, inquisitively "Behaviour...and passions?"  
"And passions, too" Tony replies, holding his gaze. Tony feels the soft rubbing in his knee...and his hand goes down, to meet Dmitri's under the table.  
"I sense we shall have a wonderful friendship" the Russian says, without  
stopping his smile, but with his back eyes filled with desire "I was anxious  
to know somebody like you.."  
"Like...me?"  
"Yes, high spirited, cultured and with wonderful green ochii...I mean eyes"  
"Same here...To have known you has been real surprise. And a magnificent one"

Half an hour later, their tongues fight the accustomed combat of lust before the door of Dmitri's luxurious hotel room.  
Dmitri attaches his powerful hands to Tony's arse, massaging it, sensing it...  
Tony melts in the kiss and, without breaking it, he feels himself dragged inside the room by the Russian's powerful arms.

Tony growls as he fights for dominance, but gives in with a groan as Dmitri pushes him down onto the bed. He looks up and smirks before stripping himself down and moving to the middle of the bed.  
Dmitri licks his lips before stalking up the handsome body and nuzzles his throat "You are beautiful, so beautiful" with that he takes possession of his mouth as he reaches out to grab the lube.  
Tony starts as a slick finger presses against his rear and pulls back to look into the black eyes "N-Not like this..." he turns onto his front and onto his knees "Like this"  
He frowns but nods as he re-coats his fingers and slowly stretches him open before stripping himself down and lining up "Ready, my Beauty?"  
Tony rolls his eyes and pushes back, smirking at the gasp of arousal as he brushes his leg against the hard cock "Come on, I am ready!"

Dmitri enters the magnificent body..  
Tony is shivering, the thick cock crosses his entrance with a superb motion...It is rough and, at the same time, absolutely pleasant...(So, this is what Jethro usually feels when I?), he immediately puts aside the image that comes to his mind.  
"Beautiful green eyed creature" Dmitri says, with his wonderful baritone voice darkened even more by desire "You shan't make me last for too long...I have wanted you since I could see your photo on your Father's desk...I wanted your body as mine!"  
"Yes..yes..." Tony grasps the sheets and struggles for air "Yes, so...I want to feel...I want to be punished with pain...and rewarded with pleasure..."  
Dmitri thrusts mercilessly inside and out, panting like a wild animal...The cruel tartar that lasts inside him goes finally free, and he attaches his mouth to Tony's neck, biting hungrily in that delicious flesh.  
Tony screams in pain and lets his body go to find the path to his pleasure.  
Dmitri grabs Tony's cock and begins to masturbate him, mimicking his thrusts, following the rhythm, increasing the speed as the need to climax becomes more and more urgent...  
Finally, they explode together:  
Tony bathes the sheets with a huge gush of hot sperm and feels himself filled inside by a true flood of spicy burning cum.

Tony pants and grunts as strong arms tug him against a hard chest. A deep sigh escapes his chest as he basks in the warmth of the other man "Dmitri...I don't know if I can...but I shall attempt to return your love"  
Dmitri shrugs "I understand, Anthony had informed me about your heartbreak...but time shall heal all wounds"  
He nods and leans back as he drifts off into the darkness of sleep, while a tear falls down his cheek as he thinks about the way Jethro always cuddled after sex.


	3. Chapter 3

(4 weeks later)

Jethro growls as Abby bursts into his house and shys away as she storms up to him  
"Bossman! Why!?"  
He sighs "Go away Ab...by! I want to for...get my Past" he looks up into the wet green eyes "And that mea...ns you and the Team aswell"

Abby stares at him in shock "No, you can't, Bossman! You can't! We are Family!"   
"This was...b-before Ab...by, Please, stop this..."   
The young woman attempts to embrace him, crying, but he avoids her contact   
"N-No! You sho...uld be horrified! I'm no...thing but a M-Monster!"   
She breaks his resistance and hugs him with all her strength "Never say that again, Bossman! You shall always be the best one for me, for all of us...and you shall be always our Bossman!"   
Damon approaches, joining them in their embrace, surrounding with his powerful arms Jethro's body "Miss Sciuto...Please! The Gunny needs some rest...I'm sure he shall accept you visiting him in a while...in one or two weeks? Isn't it so, Gunny?"

Jethro turns his head before quietly stating "No..." with that he breaks free from the hold and slowly limps upstairs, locking himself in his room while ignoring the sounds of Abbys tears.  
Damon sighs and stops the young girl from following "I'm Sorry Miss Sciuto...the Gunny is suffering from Depression, aswell as the fact he fears that he is a Monster"  
Abby wraps her arms around him "He isn't a Monster! He is Leroy Jethro Gibbs! The hunky silver fox!"  
He nods and holds her tight "He refuses to leave the house...and I fear that if I wasn't here, he'd hide himself away and die"  
She cries into his shoulder "No! You are never to abandon him like Tony has!" she pulls back and stares into his turquoise eyes "Never! Promise me this!"

Damon's eyes are watering like two beautiful ponds kissed by the rain. He fixes his two turquoise lights into Abby's clear green eyes and states, firmly "NEVER! I am here for the Gunny...and I shall be at his side forever...or, at least, until he shall decide to get rid of me!"   
Abby replies to these words with one of her trademark giant hugs.

+NCIS+

"I think that it is a wonderful idea! Your Father had a wonderful idea, Tony...To perform a concert in the White House...I shall be grateful to him for the rest of my life"   
Tony chuckles "Yes, my Dad can be very persuasive...I'm wondering how many female Senators and Deputies did he date for to have obtained this privilege? Well, it is also preceeded by your reputation...You're a Superstar in the operatic world"   
Dmitri laughs and waves his hand, like not giving any importance to his own fame "Nah...There are many excellent Singers nowadays, Tony...and also in America...I mean American Singers...and they have thought of a Russian for this Performance...thanks to your Dad's abilities"   
"Well, he claims he presented the event like an act of good will between both the Countries..."   
"God the old times are over...So...I can be with you without any kind of fear...or shame..." Dmitri kisses Tony's mouth, claiming it with an unusual haste "Lyublyu vas! (I love you!)" he says,once he has parted the kiss and breathing heavily.   
"You can hold your breath for a long long time..."   
Dmitri attaches his mouth to Tony's again "Operatic training, dorogaya (dear)" he says, and pauses "Now, let's take the rest of this talk in bed..."

+NCIS+

Damon sighs as Jethro refuses to come downstairs again and shakes his head as he decides to make them both a sandwich. As he checks the cubboards and fridge...he huffs as he barely has enough for one.  
Jethro gazes at the floor (Why can't she understand? I don't want to see them and see what I have lost), he looks up as the door opens and smiles as Damon sits next to him while passing him a sandwich.  
He pauses and cocks his head to oneside "What abo...ut you?"  
Damon shrugs "I had something with Miss Sciuto" with that he presses up against his Gunnys back and wraps his arms around his waist "Eat Gunny, you need to keep your strength up"  
He sighs as he slowly eats the sandwich, but only manages half before pushing it away "Not hungry"  
Damon whines as he nuzzles his neck "Gunny, please finish it! I'm worried about you...you have lost weight"  
Jethro growls but at the pleading look, he gives in and finishes the nods and takes his hand "Lets sit in the garden...your Neighbours are at Work"  
Gibbs hovers but allows him to tug him up "You sure?"

The early afternoon is sunny and almost warm.   
Jethro sits down in one of the old armchairs that belonged to Jack (I feel so terribly sad for you, Dad..I don't want you visiting me! You would run, horrified, as everyone does!) and watches Damon watering the plants.   
"Mr and Mrs Harrison are out, don't worry. Nobody shall return until 5 pm"  
Jethro opens his old book on woodcarving, puts his glasses on, and attempts to distract himself with the reading. So, he doesn't see the luxurious car (A Bentley!, Damon says to himself) that is just parking beside the house.   
A tall man emerges from the car. A tall man whose hair is...(Does the Gunny have a brother?!)

Damon cringes as the silver haired man approaches the gate and quickly rushes up to meet him, giving Gunny the times to retreat indoors as he asks "May I help you, Sir?"  
The man looks him over and shakes his head "I am Dmitri and I am here to see Comrade Gibbs, although you are handsome...you are not who I seek" with that he brushes past the stunned man enters the house.

Jethro growls from the shadows as the unknown man enters his house and sneaks up before pushing him against the wall, while tugging his arm behind his back as he states "Piss off!"

"Privet (Hey), My friend! I don't want to harm anybody here..."   
Hearing the words in Russian, Jethro replies in the same language "Who are you and...why are you here?"   
"I'm Dmitri Aleksandrovich Hvorostovsky, Opera Singer, former Artillery Sergeant in the Red Army...I know you've lived in Moscow...don't you recognise me?"  
Gibbs has a flash: Yes! He recalls the guy! He himself had been in the Bolshoi theatre...with his fourth ex-wife...listening to this very man! "And what in the heck are you doing here, in my house?"   
"Don't be so upset, tovaritch (companion), and, please, release me...?"   
Gibbs releases him, covering instinctively his face with one of his hands.  
"Hey, no need of to do that! I knew about your injury in the line of duty beforehand..."   
"Who...w-who told you?"   
"Anthony DiNozzo Junior. We are living together since two months ago. And I also knew you and him have been...'tied' in a relationship during almost ten years...so, not in vein for secrets, at least, from my part..."

Jethro flinches and backs away "Get out..."  
Dmitri frowns and goes to reach out to him, only to back off as the young man from earlier rushes in Damon growls as he stands infront of Jethro  
"The Gunny said 'Get Out'...either leave or I shall personally throw you out!"  
The man nods at the real threat but sighs "I only wished to help, I have heard about you struggling for money an-" he grunts as Gibbs slams him into the wall  
Jethro slits his eyes "I don't do charity!" He leans closer and snarls "So fuck off!"

"It shall not be charity...It should be...a deal, tovaritch, A deal between Gentlemen"   
"The Gunny said 'Get Out'!" Damon screams, and pushes Dmitri away   
"Ah, young malchik (lad)! You're strong! I bet you could beat one of our giant bears in the woods!"   
"I assure you he can" Jethro states. Then, more calmly, he asks "Now, Mister Hvorostovsky (I must say I respect and admire you as an artist), please...can you leave the house?" a little pause and he adds, loud and clear "NOW!"  
"Slogasny, slogasny! (okay, okay!)" Dmitri says, arranging his expensive clothes and handling his personal card to Damon "But here is my private mobile and my current address in Washington is the Ritz-Carlton hotel...not so far from here...If you decide to go see me, you both shall be more than welcome..."

Jethro growls as the man leaves his house and once he has gone, he sighs and heads upstairs while ignoring Damons pleas to eat something.  
Damon sighs at the stiff posture and huffs as he leaves him to it while checking how much they have left to spend...shaking his head as there is only $20 left "Great.." he glances upstairs and bites his bottom lip as he quietly grabs his Marine Uniform and his old medals "I'm sure I can get money for these? Maybe get that mask for the Gunny?" He nods and silently leaves the house while locking the door behind him

Damon enters the Pawnbroker's shop and he shyly greets the man behind the counter "Good afternoon, Sir"   
"Good afternoon, kid"   
Damon swallows, harrumphs...and then asks "Can you give me some bucks for these goods I have?"   
The man (he is an old man, a very old man, maybe in his eighties, Damon thinks) takes the bag and opens it, looking indifferently to the pretty hackneyed uniform, which even lacks of a button (The Gunny sewed it...but it was a long time ago...It fell off), and spots the little box with the two medals "Navy?"   
"Yes, Sir"   
"Corporal, ah?"   
"Yes, Sir"   
The old man smiles "I did my military service in the Navy Infantry...a long time ago...My Corporal...Yost, Ernie Yost...he usually to come here sometimes..."   
Damon remembers something the Gunny had narrated him years ago "Yes! My Gunny knows him! He is a good friend of him!"   
"Who is your Gunny?"   
Damon salutes "Former Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs"   
Suddenly, the man hugs him, in a very friendly, touching way "He saved my Corporal! Whatever you need, if you are one of his platoon, I...I shall help you!" The man is actually crying and so Damon does, trembling like a leaf in the wind, feeling the comfort that the very old ex-Marine wants to bring to him.

Damon smiles at the old man "Thank-You Sir...but all I wish is for some cash for these items in Order to pay some bills and..." he pauses before biting his bottom lip "And to purchase that beautiful blue and gold masquerade mask..."  
The man smiles and heads over to the locked cabinet "It is a beauty" with that he removes it from the display case and hands it over "Check it out while I work out how much you shall have left"  
Damon nods as he runs shaking fingers over the beautiful 24 carat solid gold that adds some weight and beauty to the design. He looks up as the man sighs  
"There is good news and bad news...good news is that you can afford the masquerade mask...the bad news is that it shall leave you with only $200 left" he sighs as he gazes into the turquoise eyes "Your choice"

"I shall pick up the mask" Damon says, without hesitation" For the money...well...God shall supply"   
"You're right, kid, he never abandons the good people. And your Gunny is really a good person: he demonstrated that my friend was a hero...that he did what he did because he had no alternative...That was the War, kid!"   
"Yes, Sir, I know, I've been in Iraq myself..."   
The man envelops the fine mask in a beautiful tissue paper, also gold and blue "Here you go, kid. Give my regards to your Gunny" Saying that, the man stays still and salutes him.   
Damon mirrors his gesture and leaves the Store...He has 200 dollars to afford a good meal for his Gunny...and that beautiful mask (He shall look like a charmed prince! No...he IS a charmed prince!)

+NCIS+

Jethro sighs as he puts his book down and glances at the door (You have to stop being so hard on the young man...he loves you, he really loves you) with that thought in mind he gets up and limps slightly to the Bathroom as he cleans himself up. He avoids the mirror as he slowly strips and enters the shower, sighing in delight as the hot water runs over his hideous body before slowly soaping himself up one handed.  
Once finished, he rinses himself off and slowly gets out and dries himself off with a towel, feeling much more better after his shower. He heads into the Bedroom and gets dressed. He heads downstairs but pauses as there is no sight of Damon and frowns as he calls out to him "Damon? You there?" as there is no answer, he sighs (Great...you scared him away) he shakes his head as he picks up his discarded book as he wants for his return.

As nobody replies, Jethro sits down and continues with his reading. But he can't concentrate. That man, the Russian...the Singer, he probably hadn't bad intentions, he maybe really wanted to help...Perhaps Tony had told him that Gibbs had resigned, that his retirement wasn't enough to afford the treatments and medicines, that he was on his own, etc...Maybe...(Then, why did you through him out?) he sighs (Tony has moved on, you, idiot! What did you want? That he remained beside the Monster you have become?)   
A soft noise distracts him from those gloomy thoughts. A soft noise,and a delicious smell. Damon is in the kitchen. Gibbs stands up and limps to the kitchen's door "W-What are you doing?"   
"Gunny!" Damon cleans his hand in the old, worn out dishcloth he has wrapped around his waist, like an improvised apron "I...I wanted to give you a little surprise..."   
Gibbs approaches and asks "What is it?"   
"This is a tomato sauce...to eat with the noodles I have bought...We shall have a little banquet! The sauce also has mushrooms, chicken, basilic..."  
Gibbs smiles "And...that parcel?"   
Damon turns and takes the parcel from the kitchen table "A little gift..." he sighs, smiling "It's for you, Gunny...so, you shall be able to go out in the daylight...again"

Jethro freezes at the statement and shakes his head as his heartrate spikes in fear at the thought of leaving the safety of indoors "N-No! I...I can't!"  
Damon sighs as he moves closer and tugs him into a hug while nuzzling his throat "You shall Gunny...that Russian guy leave us tickets to his performance and well...I would like to go out like...like a real Date"

"To...the Opera?"   
"It shall be a recital, not a complete Opera...With a pianist, nothing else...and there is a cocktail party, but we shan't remain, if you dislike" "I...I always have disliked crowds, Damon...I..."   
"You shall go!"   
The phone rings: it's Dmitri on the landline (Surely Tony gave him the number)  
"Privet! (Hello!). It's me, Dmitri Hvorostovsky...Did you received the tickets yet, Agent Gibbs?"   
"Spasibo (Thanks)!" Gibbs answers "But we shan't b-"   
Damon snatches away the phone and replies "Yes, Mr Hvorostovsky...We shall go"

+NCIS+

Tony is on fire! While watching himself in the mirror, doing his bow tie once, twice, three times..(Crap! I'm nervous! Dmitri wants Jethro and his new toy boy as our guests this evening! I don't know how I could react when...)   
Dmitri enters the dressing room, with his bowtie already undone, smiling "The young man said 'Da!'(yes!)...Everything shall be fine, Tony...everything shall be fine, lyubov moya! (my love!)"

Jethro huffs as Damon pushes him up the stairs, once they have finished their meal and states "I've already showered Damon"  
Damon shrugged "So, let me take care of you Gunny"  
He sighs and allows Damon to strip him, but turns away as the younger man goes to kiss him "No...not when I am undressed"  
He nods and strips himself before leading him into the Bathroom and begins to clean his Lover up. Once he has rinsed off, he quickly does himself and follows Gunny out. A smile crosses his face as he gently towel dries him "You are beautiful Gunny...you always will be"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he slowly dries off his hair but turns as Damon holds out the parcel  
"For you"  
He hesitantly takes it and unwraps it with a shaking hand, only to gasp at the sight of the beautiful blue and gold mask. His eyes water as he gazes it "I..."  
Damon smirks as he steps forward and takes the mask in his hands before gently placing on the Gunnys face "Check yourself out...you are beautiful"  
Jethro takes a deep breath and turns to gaze in the mirror of which he has avoided since his accident.

+NCIS+

Tony looks among the crowd, anxiously. All the eyes are attached to the screen, waiting for the instant when Dmitri shall appear. Suddenly, he spots a masked man. He can't be wrong. His hair, his aspect, his gait...He has no doubts...(Jethro! Jethro is here!) Tony is shivering, frightening by a deep feeling of guilt inside...The lights go out in the hall...The stage lights...and Dmitri comes out, followed by Yuri, his old pianist, a small Russian man with huge glasses and a bald head. Tony is standing by the curtain, cross-armed, attempting to place his attention in what shall take place on stage. But his mind flies to the masked man who is sitting in one of the last rows, beside that young lad whose reckless hands travel along the man's arms, those strong arms that had been entangled around his body so many times...so many times...Unconsciously, Tony begins to cry...

Jethro gazes around, uncomfortable with the looks of awe as he nervously takes Damons hand and squeezes it "I'm ok" with that he attempts to ignore the lusty looks which he is receiving (Thank God your hair has grown longer...it covers up most of the scars) as he watches Dmitri perform. A soft smile crosses the right side of his face as the richly thick voice feels the room...and his heart (He has become a handsome man since all those years ago)  
Damon smiles as he spots the happiness in his Gunnys eyes and goes to watch the performance...only to still as he spots two green eyes gazing at his Lover

Tony looks firmly at Damons face, defiant, like establishing his Domination above everything...  
Damon doesn't avoid the green gaze, he keeps looking at the man who has hurt his beloved Gunny so badly.   
In the meanwhile and whilst the beautiful aria from the Queen of Spades fulfills the parlour with its touching melody conveyed by that magnificent voice, Jethro's mind travels backwards in time...to the day when he and Dmitri (in those times, a young baritone in the Mariinsky theatre) met for the first time, during a case (An American Commander killed in his theatre box while assisting to a performance) 'Dima' (as they used to call him) was a young man, a gorgeous Singer, coveted by everybody: tall, handsome, with soft, long light brown hair already tinged by shades of salt and pepper, and piercing black eyes. The attraction at first sight was instantaneous. They finished in bed, notwithstanding Jethro's married situation and that one had been the only time Jethro cheated on somebody. But Stephanie deserved it: stingy, unloyal, sleeping with all the young Officers that conformed their Embassy...always bad tempered, always screaming at him that she hatred Moscow and the Russian people...Maybe it was like an excuse? Maybe Jethro really realised he was bisexual? He enjoyed the intercourse...Stephanie discovered them and left Russia (and Gibbs) immediately after...But now Dima has become Dmitri Aleksandrovich Hvorostovsky...the most famous baritone in all the World...and (much more important) Tony's Lover...

When Performance ends and Jethro stands, to applaud Dmitri and smiles as he spots the silver haired man nod at him.  
Damon stands up beside his Lover "Are we going?"  
Jethro sighs "I...I would like to see Dima and to apologise for my behaviour"  
He sighs as he gazes up to where the green gaze was "Dmitri is with Tony...will you be able to see him again? And er..."  
Jethro huffs "Yeah...I know we can't afford a drink, but I would like to see Dima again"  
Damon straightens and nods as he takes Jethros clawed hand "If my Gunny wants to see the Singer...he shall" with that he leads him through the doors into the VIP lounge.  
Dmitri smiles as he stands "Ro...it is good to see you again, Comrade"  
Jethro returns the smile "Yes Dima, I also would like to apologise for my earlier behaviour"  
The silver haired man steps closer and lifts a hand to gently stroke the beautiful blue and gold mask "This mask...it is beautiful, but not as beautiful as the man underneath"  
Jethro lowers his gaze "I was...but I am hideous now...a Monster"

"I have seen your face when we were in your house, remember? And you weren't anything akin a Monster, Comrade...please...join us in the bar?"   
A bit hesitantly, Jethro follows him, only to be stopped by one Tony DiNozzo Junior   
"Hiya" Tony says, waving his glass with Bloody Mary "So...you came"   
"Good Evening, Anthony" Jethro replies to the cold, distant greeting "Please, let me through..."   
Tony blocks his path, smiling with a mockery Jethro hasn't associated with him before (He is already drunk!) "We must talk, Agent Gibbs...or may I say former Agent? I am not a Monster, nor a perverse degenerate who fucked you and abandoned you when you became defaced...Now, Leroy Jethro Gibbs...can you take your mask off, please?"   
"Let me through, Tony..."   
"Take your mask off!"   
"Tony...you are making a spectacle of yourself here!"   
Damon approaches and Dmitri, too. Some people look at them, in disbelief...they haven't seen the young DiNozzo so desperately drunk before...

Jethro growls and catches the hand that goes to rip off his mask before spinning him around and bending him over the bar as he leans on his back "Fuck off DiNozzo! You are drunk...and I want nothing to do with you again!" he turns at a touch on his shoulder and nods as he releases his former Lover before going to stand by his new one.  
Tony blinks away the tears that form and snarls as he turns and rips off the mask before pushing the stunned man against the wall and taking his lips in a possessively jealous kiss.  
He sinks into the kiss from the man his heart still belongs to, before suddenly jerking back and growls as he decks him across the face "Bastard!" with that he picks up his mask and gazes around...his heart breaking at the fear in peoples eyes as they gaze at his face. He withdraws into himself and quickly limps to the exit, while trying to ignore the way the people scurry away from him in fear.  
Damon lets out a distressed whine and quickly runs after his upset Lover "Gunny? Jethro wait for me!"

Damon wants to break Tony's neck right now, but he knows he shan't do it...or he will end up in jail again, like when he had been drugged and brainwashed...He gestures to Tony, raising his fist "If you are still a man, Agent DiNozzo...I wait for you outside!" Saying that, Damon runs behind Jethro, desperately calling him.   
Dmitri follows him "Molodoy (young man)! Wait, please!"   
Damon doesn't listen to his words, until he is grabbed by his shoulder by a drunk Tony   
"You...you...freak! You are the new...toy! How does it feel to fuck a man who has been f-fucked one million times before!? Not tight enough!"   
Damon turns and overthrows Tony in one stroke.   
Dmitri bends over his Lover and murmures "You deserve it, dorogoy (dear)! You were very impolite! What you did, this disrespectful attitude, has offended everybody here...and even me!"

Damon catches up with his Lover and tugs him into his arms, refusing to let go until the man breaks down "Shh Gunny...I'm here and I shall never leave you"  
Jethro keeps hold of his mask while squeezing him tight "I...I s-still love him! T-The Bastard..."  
Dmitri sighs at the sight and calmly walks over "Ro? I'm Sorry about Antons behaviour...but please don't leave on his account!"  
Damon steps back and softly wipes away the tears before gently replacing the mask "You are still beautiful"  
Jethro smiles and kisses Damons cheek before turning to Dmitri "Dima...I c-can't go back inside"  
Dmitri smiles and takes his hand before taking Damons and walking off towards his limo "Come, Comrades! We shall retire to my apartment"  
Damon turns to Jethro and sighs at the look of uncertainty "Dmitri...I don't know"  
Jethro reaches out with his clawed hand "No Damon...I want to go" at the smile, his own one widens slighty


	4. Chapter 4

Jethro glances around the penthouse flat and jumps slightly as Dmitri presses up against his back  
"Would you remove your mask, Ro?"  
He shakes his head "No...not yet"  
Dmitri sighs and leads him to the bed, followed closely by Damon. He sits down and tugs his former Lover down beside him before gently guiding him to the middle and removes his shoes and socks "Damon, could you please remove yours?"  
Damon glances at the Gunny and at the nod, he does as asked before moving onto Jethros other side.  
Jethro smirks as Dmitri hands him a glass of pure vodka "Just like the old days" with that he passes the glass to Damon before accepting another  
"To Friendship, Comrades!"  
He sighs and nods "Yes..."  
With that they finish the bottle before starting another and another...

Jethro wakes with a groan as two mouths run along his body and he slowly opens his eyes to frown as he realises that he isn't wearing any clothes, other than his mask...and he is currently sharing a massive bed with two other equally naked men. He goes to speak, only to shut up as Damon swallows him down to the root. A growl escapes his chest as he thrusts up into the heat but he turns his head as a nose nuzzles his throat. He looks into the black gaze and smiles as he tugs him in for a kiss "I've missed you Dima"  
"And I you Ro...you were my first"  
Damon pulls off and crawls up before sinking himself down on the thick meaty cock, whining in delight as he is filled beyond belief.  
Jethro growls and bites Dmitris lip. He pulls back and smirks as he tugs him close before gazing down at the hard cock "Come closer"  
Dmitri smiles and turns around, to face Damon and kisses him while letting out a mewl of arousal as Jethro swallows him down

Damon moves softly upon Jethro's cock, wrapping it with his tender heat and already stretching out his hand to caress his balls.   
Jethro groans in delight around Dmitri's thick cock, dragging the Russian to the edge.   
"Kakoye udovol stívye! (What a delight!)" Dmitri moans these words in his native tongue, closing his leaden black eyes, letting himself go in the unfathomable wave of pleasure. Embracing Damon, who is riding Jethro and facing him, Dmitri takes the young Turquoise eyed man's provocative lips in a hungry kiss, while thrusting inside Jethro's mouth at the same rhythm. He departs and asks "Mumble again, Ro...Damon...make him whine again...so the vibration shall make me cum...Oh, da...da...I want to cum inside your mouth, krasiviy (beautiful) Ro...!"   
Damon begins to move his waist and hips in circles, in a way (he knows) puts always Jethro on the verge of madness.   
The moans and whines become almost gasps, almost muffled screams...With his plumbeos eyes turned back in his orbits, the Russian beast lets go a terrific scream of absolute pleasure, when climaxing deeply, profoundly, inside Jethro's flaming throat.

Jethro growls and pulls off the softening cock before thrusting up into the tight heat as he tries to hold out until Damon climaxes. A deep whine escapes his chest as Dmitri holds him down.  
Damon yelps in arousal as the Russian leans down and swallows his cock. He can't hold it any longer and climaxes with a scream.  
Jethro growls out his own orgasm as Damons internal muscles milks out his climax. He melts into a sated heap as he gazes up and watches the two men softly kissing one another. A sleepy smile crosses his face as once they pull away from each other, they both curl up around him and a soft groan escapes his chest as Dmitri leads him into a kiss  
"Ya lyublyu tebya (I love you)" Dmitri smiles "I always have done"

Jethro is carried away by the lassitude of the moment, the supreme bliss that follows immediately the fury of the orgasm. And the three men leave themselves be dragged by the peace of sleep, while curled around one another.

+NCIS+

When the first rays of a weak Sun cross the curtains that cover the big glass window, Jethro begins to open his eyes. He barely can believe what happened. His mind , however, can only concentrate on a single question (Tony?..Where is Tony?)

Jethro squeezes out from beneath the two taller men and smirks as he watches them snuggle up together. He shakes his head as he limps off into the kitchen for a drink.  
As he enters the room...he pauses as he spots a tear stained DiNozzo on the floor. He bites his bottom lip and huffs "Tony?"  
The man looks up and his eyes travel across the man before him. His eyes water and fresh tears fall down his cheeks "I'm Sorry Jeth...I...I still love you"  
Jethro shakes his head and steps back "No Tony, I can't trust you...you broke my heart when you ran away from what I have become" he turns to gaze in the direction of the Bedroom "Damon...he loves me still, even if I am a Monster" with that he gazes back down at the man before removing his mask, watching as Tony recoils away "See Tony...you only want me because Damon and Dmitri does, not because you love me"

Tony stands upright, and falls miserably due to the side effects of his drunkenness. Holding on the kitchen table, the green eyed Italian still dares to look into Jethro's eyes, through the thick curtain of his own fresh tears "I...I swear...I swear, Jethro, that I love you and have always done...in spite of my stupid, infantile, childlike behaviour...I behaved like an idiotic brat, like a spoiled boy, only caring about what people could say...if they had seen me beside...a man who had lost half his face..."   
"In the line of Duty, Tony. And, let me add...to save you"   
Tony nods "Yes, yes...I know, I know...I, myself...I am the Monster, Jethro!" he approaches Gibbs, staggering "I take the blame for that, Jethro! I...I..."  
Gibbs can't resist. He grabs the younger man by his neck and devours his mouth with his own, slamming the taller, heavier body against the table and compelling him to lie down onto it

Jethro lets his own tears fall as he kisses his SoulMate but jerks back as he gazes into the teary green eyes "Can I trust you? Trust you not to break my heart again?"  
Tony nods "Yes...I love you"  
He runs a hand down the muscular toned body but shakes his head "No...I don't trust you" with that he steps back and goes to leave, but glances over his shoulder "However...I may do with time"  
Tony lets his tears fall "I will prove that you can Jeth...I shall wait, even if it takes forever"

Jethro knows he shall fall again in that delicious weave of silky hair and astonishing green eyes...He already knows that his Soul belongs to Tony, in spite of all the gratitude he feels for Damon and the innocent love the young boy brought him, without asking for anything in exchange. He enters the Bedroom, where the two men are still asleep. He hasn't noticed that Tony followed him

Jethro smiles at the sight and replaces his mask before curling up behind Damon, who is currently snuggled against Dmitris chest. He turns as he spots movement and narrows his blue eyes in warning as Tony slowly crawls up the bed.  
Tony reaches out to touch the masked man, only to draw back at the growl. He whines and nods before curling up behind Dmitri as he gazes at the love of his Life...but can't help the feeling of jealousy that bursts from deep within as he watches Jethro nuzzling Damons neck before pressing tighter against the man.

Tony watches how Jethro embraces Damon so tenderly and can hear the soft whisper escaped from the young former Marine's mouth   
"Gunny...my Gunny"   
And his heart almost stops when he listens to Jethro's reply   
"Yes, Damon...your Gunny...Now and forever"   
Tony bends over them and mumbles in the younger man's ear "I am his love. Ask him to make a choice...and you shall see what he does!"   
Damon opens his beautiful, sleepy turquoise eyes and looks at Tony's face "You are nothing but a pedantic drunk...You abandoned him when he needed you the most!"   
Jethro intervenes "Stop talking, both of you!" and he caresses feverishly Damon's shorthair "I need your throat for my next cum" Then he turns his mask to face Tony "And I need you to provoke it..."

Dmitri smiles as he gazes at the three men "And what about me?"  
Jethro smirks as he pets the silver hair "Take Damon...make him climax"  
Damon smiles and nuzzles Jethros chest, paying more attention to the burnt skin on his left side while glaring at Tony.  
Dmitri chuckles at the sight and moves in behind him "Ro...I like what you think" with that he sinks into the still loose body.  
Jethro smirks before hissing in arousal as he feels Tony begin to stretch him but sighs as his body begins to respond (Doesn't take much).  
Tony growls as he stretches him open before sinking into him, whining at the tightness "Shit Jeth...Am I the only one to have taken you?"

Jethro turns his head, leaving for an instant the deep feeling of peace that he is savouring with delight and replies, firmly "Yes. Only you have been there"   
Maddening, Tony pulls back before entering the inviting body with all his strength and fury, while he screams, in a paroxysm of absolute wildness "Mine! Mine, you have born to be Mine! Only MINE!" and he thrusts desperately inside Jethro, rubbing continuously against his prostate.   
Jethro's body contorts in waves of almost lethal pleasure, he thinks he shall die...

Damon narrows his turquoise eyes in jealousy and after Dmitri enters him, he leans down and swallows the Gunnys thick, meaty cock all the way down to the base. He curls his tongue around the shaft and uses his teeth to scrape along the sensitive glands while humming a soft tune.  
Jethro cries out in pleasure at the double assault and gets stuck by the need to thrust forward into Damons hot throat or to thrust back on the cock he has missed. Tears of pleasure fall down his cheeks as his useless clawed hand attempts to grab onto something...anything.  
Dmitri smiles and grabs hold of his silver haired Lovers hands before tugging him over Damon for a possessive kiss "Let it go Ro...let it go"  
Damon opens his throat and reaches down to massage the Gunnys sack, smirking around his mouthful at the cry of pleasure. He feels the cock harden further and grunts as Jethro climaxes down his throat, causing his own climax to follow along with Dmitris and Tonys.  
Jethro pants and falls forward, ontop of a startled Damon, and sighs as he snuggles up to him. He shifts sideways and grunts as Tony slips out but shakes his head as his former Lover goes to embrace him "No...I am not ready for that"  
Tony pouts and goes to tug him into a hug, only to be dragged away by Dmitris strong arms.  
Dmitri sighs as he nuzzles Tonys neck "Give him time to adjust to you. we have all the time in the World"  
Jethro raises an eyebrow "I think not..." he looks around and stands before getting dressed "I think it's time me and Damon returned to our normal lives"

Hearing this statement, Damon smiles and goes to embrace his Gunny, jumping from the bed, not caring about his lack of dress.   
Dmitri takes profit and softly spanks the firm, beautiful arse he has enjoyed instants before, kissing it immediately after "A pity you don't rest, I would have paid to be able to rim you, krasot (beauty)" Dmitri murmures.   
Damon faces him "I...I don't have need of any kind of payment...What I did here, I did for the Gunny's pleasure and happiness...He wanted to see you again and I can't refuse Gunny's wish"   
Dmitri turns serious "Idi, idi! (well,well!) This is real love, this is absolute loyalty...like in the Opera! I thought that all these feelings only existed on stage...and in films...poetry...but I see that you have found the just one for you, Jethro...and he is so beautiful" he caresses Damon's already sweaty face. Then, he asks, smiling with sincerity "At least...shall you enjoy my jacuzzi?"   
"I think a simple shower shall suffice" Jethro intervenes "We are Marines"  
Dmitri's smile becomes even wider "Yes. I used to be an Artillery Sergeant too...a Gunny...in Russian is called Poroshka. This was the familiar name for the Gunnery Sergeants in the old Red Army" Dmitri salutes "Dismissed, then!"  
Mirroring the salute, Damon does as he was asked for and goes silently to help Jethro get up, so they can enjoy a tepid shower together.   
Tony stares in surprise at them both and dares ask "So...shan't I see you again? N-Never again...?"

Jethro just stares at him "I haven't forgiven you for running away from me and breaking my heart" he turns to Damon and smiles "Damon has given me the strength and confidence to dare to show my face in public...and in doing so, he fixed the shattered remains"  
Damon blushes as he wraps his arms around his Gunny "I love you and always shall"  
Dmitri sighs "Are you sure you won't stay Ro?"  
Jethro nods and takes Damons hand as he leads him into the Bathroom.

Tony stares at the door that has shut itself like saying 'There isn't a possible return'. He stays in bed, sitting, legs crossed,with his head in his hands.   
"Privet, mladenets! (Hey, baby!)" Dmitri says, putting on his beautiful black silk robe "Let's have Breakfast"   
Tony silently gets up and goes to the bar, opening a new bottle of vodka.  
"Niet, niet! (no, no!) It is too early for that...Also, that won't help, Tony..."   
Tony goes back to sit down in the bed.   
Dmitri approaches and sits beside him, putting a protective hand on his shoulder "Let's go to have Breakfast...da? The Concert in the White House shall take place in two days and I have a Rehearsal in one hour. Yuri must be already waiting for me..." he sighs "Tony, Ro did what was best for everybody...He couldn't stand a man who has failed him the way you did! You abandoned him when he was off guard, you must recognise this, Tony"  
Tony goes to speak, but Dmitri's finger poses on his mouth   
"Shh! No speaking about that now...but...let me explain something, please" he lights a cigarette "We are Military men, Tony. We have a strict, high, inusual sense of honour. What you did was not only dishonourable, but also...despicable, if we see it from a merely professional view...you abandoned a companion, a fellow man just because his face had changed...just because it seemed you only worshipped his beauty and nothing more. It's unfair, Tony...you must admit it"

+NCIS+

Jethro paces his LivingRoom floor as Damon cooks them dinner. He sighs as he runs his hand down his face before gazing at his mask (I can't believe you almost took him back! He threw you away...and yet you let him fuck you!). A groan escapes his chest as he collapses onto the sofa (Stupid vodka...shouldn't have drank so much)  
Damon watches from the Kitchen and sadly shakes his head as he continues cooking the small dinner, trying to push away the worry as he realises that they shall struggle with the bills and shopping.

When the food arrives to the table, Jethro hasn't much of an appetite. He knows that Damon isn't eating properly, the beautiful young man has lost much weight in these last few weeks. The man claims to be satisfied only with a loaf of bread and a very little piece of salami, leaving the bigger part for Jethro, who also has a plate with green salad. Jethro dislikes it, but the Doctor advised him to add vegetables to his diet. And Damon follows the Doctor's orders: not for him, but for Jethro. "Is there any money left?" Jethro asks  
"Yes..." Damon goes pink, since he has spent more than forty dollars purchasing Jethro's favourite salami   
"H-How much?"   
Damon's voice turns almost inaudible when he replies "T-Ten dollars..."

Jethro sighs as he leans back in his chair "Shit Damon...how shall we cope?" he shakes his head as he pushes his plate away "You should leave me, you have your whole life infront of you...do you really want to be laden with a disfigured, penniless ex-Marine?"  
Damon reaches out to grab his Lovers hands "No Gunny! You are my World! I live for you...only for you" with that he pushes the plate back infront of him "You need to eat your greens" at the look of worry as the ice blues gaze over his own figure, he sighs "I shall be fine Jethro...please eat"  
The silver haired man nods and forces himself to finish off his meal

(You should do whatever he asks you for, Marine! Even if it means eating like a rabbit) Jethro thinks. If the situation wasn't so desperate it would have been charming to see how much the young lad loved and worshipped the old battered Gunny...in a way that, perhaps, Tony never did.   
Damon goes out later, promising to return with some bucks. So they shall be able to buy some groceries for the following days.

On his way to the Pawnshop, walking crestfallen, with his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets, he doesn't see a luxurious car that parks just in front of him. A very well known face comes out the main car window   
"Comrade Damon...please, get in the car"   
Recognising Dmitri in his beautiful Black Bentley, Damon does as he is asked.  
Dmitri slips ten hundred dollars in one of his pockets.   
Damon feels almost offended "Please, Sir...I didn't do what we do for money...but only to please the Gunny!"   
"Da, Comrade, I know and this isn't a payment, but a little gift...I know you are passing through enormous financial difficulties...This won't solve them, but it maybe could palliate the terrible moments you both are living...Mladenets (baby), pozhaluysta (please)! Take it...If not for you, for the sake of Jethro!"   
Damon hesitates an instant and then, shamefully, takes the bucks and raises his turquoise eyes, that are watering "Thanks...Spa...spa"   
"Spasibo, da...This is 'Thank you!' Very very good" Dmitri caresses the young man's neck and Damon feels compelled to give him something he asked for when they were in the penthouse   
"You...you can...do...the rimming practice, if you...really want, Sir..." Damon internally feels he is selling himself, but he opens his trousers and puts them down. He isn't erect..he is doing it like a 'payment'.   
Dmitri, who, in spite of all his vices, is still a Gentleman, refuses, stating "Niet (No). Better you go and buy something for you and the Gunny...This evening you shall have guests for Dinner.   
"G-Guests?"   
"Yes" he checks his wonderful golden and platinum Rolex wristwatch and says "Six pm is good for you both?"

+NCIS+

Jethro sighs as he lays down on the sofa while waiting for Damons return. He thinks back to the pleasurable night and shakes his head as his cock stirs at the memory of Damon rocking on him while he sucked Dima off. A soft smile crosses his face as he softly strokes his stomach as his arousal spikes.  
After an hour or so...he huffs as his erection hasn't disappeared and rolls his eyes as he slips his hand into his waistband before slowly stroking himself. He closes his eyes as his pleasure rises and slits his eyes as he watches the door open.

Damon pauses at the lust darken gaze and licks his lips before kicking the door shut and slowly stalking over.

The beautiful young man with turquoise eyes bend over Jethro, and sniffs in delight, smelling the musky scent of the aroused man. He undoes the trouser's buttons with his teeth and without the use of his hands, sniffing and touching with his nose, extracts the leaking cock from the confinement of the undercloth. He takes it in his mouth, while Jethro caresses feverishly the short spiky hair, playing a bit with Damon's earlobes and mumbling   
"My Angel..."   
Damon helps himself now also with his hands, to fondle continuously Jethro's balls and to go even further, stroking delicately the sensitive zone that is hidden behind the sack...tracing it with his finger...tearing whining noises from his Lover.   
"There...just...there..." Jethro asks and lets himself feel the caresses and the soft licking motion that travels from the base to the tip of his shaft, following the route of the main vein, which is engorged by purple blood. Jethro's balls are exploding. Thick, heavy, hard...they begin a continuous tilting that matches with the constant throbbing of his cock's veins "So, my Angel...so...yes...yes...yes! I-I am very cl-close..I-" Jethro begins to babble, as he always does when his orgasms approaches.   
Damon mumbles a soft song, humming around the cock's head, vibrating his throat to increase the incoming pleasure...and he is rewarded by a flood of warm, creamy semen (Why does the Gunny always pours those thick spurts? His cum is so creamy...so...dense, so soupy!)   
Jethro pants the end of his orgasms from the bosom, trembling, agitating everything around him...He doesn't want to abandon the loveable shelter of that incredible, young, heavenly throat

Jethro looks down with sated eyes and smirks as he watches Damon lick him clean but frowns as he realises that the younger man hasn't climaxed "Damon? You...you didn't cum?"  
Damon shrugs as he nuzzles his Gunnys stomach "I only cum when you are inside me...or when you reward me by letting me cum down your throat" with that he removes Jethros clothes before his mouth goes lower, down past the half hard cock and he nips at the sensitive area beneath.  
He gasps and flex's his hips as he feels Damon begin to rim him. He growls as he slowly rocks back (Can you? Can you let him take you? No-one besides T-Tony has been there...but you will never see him again) with that thought in mind, he nods and widens his legs "Take me Damon...make me yours"

Shocked by these words, the young ex-Marine stands upright, like (when in mission) he waited for his Superiors' permission.   
"Do it, Marine!" Jethro Orders, in an absolutely commanding tone, the 'Gunny mode' that Damon loves the most.   
Damon strips until he is naked.   
Jethro travels his eyes along that incredible beauty (He's a Titan!)   
Damon smirks as he stretches him with his finger, amorously, delicately, taking it off only to lick his fingertip and putting it again with infinite care into Jethro's entrance. Moving the finger in circles, very carefully, he tears delicious whines and moans and the tough Gunnery Sergeant becomes a melting buttercream.   
"Yes, Damon...yes, so...so...please...your cock...I need your cock  
inside me...now...NOW!" The last word comes in a desperate scream.   
Damon kneels on the couch and take Jethro's legs, placing them on his  
shoulders, as he teases Jethro's hole with the tip of his cock, that gorgeous glands whose colour variates from soft pink to absolute purple. Brilliant pearls of precum, sparkled everywhere, ease his access to that secret area of which he embeds himself inside "My Gunny, my love, my everything" he mumbles, pushing with care, controlling himself with all the ability he has learnt in the CORPS...He could cum immediately...His Gunny is so inviting, so incredible, so infinitely perfect!

Jethro groans as Damon bottoms out and tries to quicken the pace, only for the younger man to immobilise him while continuing with the slow rocking.  
Damon smirks at the impatient whine and turns his head to kiss and nip at the strong leg "I shall take my time Gunny...and I shall only make you climax with my cock in your tight arse"  
He growls and slits his eyes before clenching his muscles around the hard cock, smirking at the startled gasp "You forget...I have been taken before and I can easily get you off"  
Damon whines as he picks up the pace, slamming into the Gunnys tight body "Shit Jethro...Gunny...I...I can't hold on!"  
Jethro grunts "Shift to the left!" as the angle adjusts, he jerks in pleasure as the cock rubs against his prostate  
"N-Now?"  
He nods and with a scream he coats his chest at the same time he feels wet heats explode within him, signaling Damons climax. He grunts in shock as he legs are removed from his Lover shoulders before the heavy weight collapses ontop of sighs in pleasure as he nuzzles the strong chest  
"Thanks Gunny"  
Jethro smiles as he runs a hand through the short cropped hair and goes to speak only to tense as the door opens and Dmitri and Tony walk in. Tony stills at the sight of Jethro on the couch with Damons curled up between the spread legs.


	5. Chapter 5

Jethro looks at his former Lover's angry eyes with that innocent gaze, DiNozzo knows very well...the same one he uses when attempting to obtain information from a Witness.   
"W-What does this mean?" Jethro asks and pushes Damon away not without violence "D-Did you deceive me? What are these two doing here?!"   
Damon doesn't care and with a humble tone, replies "Gunny! They came to help! When I went out, I met in Dmitri...helped me...us...with some money...and asked me to have Dinner...the four of us"   
"And did you accept?" Jethro asks, dressing himself as quickly as he can  
"We...we are practically in poverty, Gunny!...I had no alternative"   
Jethro limps to face Dmitri and practically screams at him in Russian, furiously "Khvatit! (Enough!) What do you want? Do you want to buy us? I went to see you both, I enjoyed what we had...but, now, please, leave us in peace...I beg you, Dima, tovaritch...because I already know that Tony has no boundaries...that he behaves like a spoiled brat...and he wants everything and everyone for himself and only for himself!"

Dmitri sighs as he spots the embarrassment within the blue eyes and smiles before tugging him into a tight hug, refusing to let go and tightens his hold until Jethro relaxes. He pulls back "Comrade, you and the Marine are struggling to live...I have money and a lot of it" he holds up a hand "Please listen, I don't want you to struggle no more"  
Jethro turns his head away in shame "We can cope..."  
Damon huffs and once he has tugged on his trousers, he heads over "Gunny...we can't cope, we both have lost weight and we can't afford the bills"  
Jethro growls "I will not accept charity! I may have lost a lot of things...but never my Pride"  
The young man tugs him into a hug "I-It's not charity! Dmitri wants to take care of you! The same as myself...please Gunny? Please?"

"You can't live on your stubbornness" Tony intervenes "You always have lived on your Pride and honesty...what did you obtain with that? You lost everything, you almost lost your own life and became injured...became a..."  
"Yes, a Monster! A Monster, Tony! Say it with all the words!"   
"Jethro, please! Stop this!" Tony sighs in annoyance "I take the blame for what I've done! Yes, I, myself was the Monster! When you needed me  
the most, I ran away! I abandoned you, Boss! I...I..." Tony breaks down.   
Jethro feels his heart shatter into pieces and he slowly walks, always limping and goes finally to take Tony in his arms.   
Tony sobs against the adored chest, kissing the humble shirt, soaking it with his desperate tears of guilt, of remorse...of love. He trembles and in every quiver, he purges the pain of his terrible guilt.

Jethro holds the crying man close and turns to look at Damon...before nodding and gazing back at Dmitri "What is it you want from us?"  
Dmitri shrugs "Move in with us, sell your House and spend your days with myself and Tony"  
He thinks it over and holds out his hand, smiling as Damon accepts it "I won't leave him..." he gazes down at Tony "...I won't put up with your jealousy or possessiveness"  
Tony pulls back and wipes his tears away as he gazes at Damon, stifling his growl as the former Marine presses against Jethros back.  
Jethro slits his blue eyes "You turned your back on me...and so, you have no Claim on me or my Love"

Tony swallows his own tears and also his growing rage (that is mainly rage against himself), and states "You speak nothing but the truth, Boss. I humbly beg to be accepted, if not as your Lover, as your friend...I beg to be honoured again with the blessing of your confidence...Please, for all those years we spent together...for all those occasions we risked our lives together and watched over one another's sixes"   
"You should give him an opportunity, Gunny" Damon observes "I never could get jealous, you knew him before we met, you loved him since forever...and you shan't loose me. I will be always at your side"   
"I-I.." Tony stammers "I'm in the disposal of to share you with them, Boss...I never thought I could say something like this, but if this is the only way I can have you again...I shall accept the facts, Boss" He raises his watering green eyes, still hurt by his own compunction and looks at Gibbs in a way that the old Marine judges so divine...that he feels he couldn't refuse anything to him. As he never could.

Jethro huffs and turns to Dmitri "Dima...I shall accept your offer"  
Dmitri smiles and steps forward to gently kiss his silver haired Lover "Thank-You Ro"  
He sighs "Haven't gotten any food in...wasn't planning on company" with that he steps back, out of the hands that attempt to tug him back as he turns to the ex-Marine "Damon, lets shower and pack"  
Damon smiles and quickly follows him up the stairs

While they are in the shower and preparing the bags for the departure, Dmitri and Tony open the parcels they had carried in the car.   
The pack contain an exquisite meal; the beef Stroganov' an old favourite of Jethro from his days in Russia, red wine, fine vodka, a big bowl with variate salad, potatoes...and a chocolate cake with ice cream for dessert.   
They are busy setting the table, Tony goes for the dishes, plates, tablecloth, serviettes and glasses, since he knows where Jethro keeps them (He is always the same old methodical lone wolf!). As he thought, everything is in place. Safe. Secure. Pure. Clean. He hates himself for to have abandoned all of this.  
When he sees Jethro and Damon walking downstairs, the silver haired man leaning on the young ex-Marine's broad shoulders, but still upright, always upright...Tony's heart melts into a sea of tears of love, compassion and at the same time, pride and admiration.

Damon helps him into his seat and sits next to him while holding his clawed hand "You alright Gunny? This house has many memories..."  
Jethro sighs and leans over to kiss his cheek "It's ok Damon...they are just memories of which I shall keep within my heart...I don't need a house for them"  
He smiles and squeezes his hand before turning to Dmitri "It seems you shall get us both"  
Dmitri smiles as he strokes Jethros face, ignoring the flinch as he touches the melted skin of his left side "You are beautiful Ro...ever since that fling we had...I have always loved you"  
Jethro gives him a sad smile "My beauty has gone, I am a Monster...but I am still the same within"

"You are and shall be always the same, Ro! Moy krasavitsi (my beautiful one)...Now, let's eat something...we have a long journey ahead" Saying that, he handles a cup of vodka to both men. "Don't worry about the clothes...It would be wonderful if we could take our dinner totally naked...in a primal attitude of confidence"

+NCIS+

After the meal, Jethros looks at Dmitri in an interrogative way "What do you mean, tovaritch?"   
"Damon didn't tell you about my offer?"   
Gibbs looks at Tony out the corner of his eye "Does DiNozzo agree with this?"  
Like a response, Tony practically jumps on him, grabbing his Boss and former lover with all his strength and screaming "This is the only way I shall be able to be with you...sharing you...in spite of my possessiveness and jealousy...I will do it for you!" And Tony kisses that half mouth with all his lips, his teeth, his tongue, savouring the remainings of sex whose irresistible Scent makes him fall into a mist of daze.   
Gibbs fall down again on the couch and unconsciously, spreads his legs even more than before.   
Tony doesn't bother to take off his own clothes, he only frees his cock, that is leaking litres of fresh precum and knowing that Jethro is already stretched by the intercourse he had with Werth immediately before...he thrusts inside him without more preparation.  
Damon feels his own blood boil at the sight and goes to remove the 'intruder!' from his now well gained 'home place'...but it is impossible, even though Damon is the stronger man...Tony is moved by the strength that only can be given by desperation and delirium.

Jethro groans as Tony takes him but frowns as he spots Damon trying to get inbetween them. He huffs and rears up and ontop of a startled Tony, gasping in shock as the cock shifts deeper within him. Once his heartrate calms, he smirks over his shoulder while widening his stance.  
Damon whines and quickly removes his own clothes before leaning across his Gunnys back as he whispers "Can you take us? Have two cocks up your arse, Gunny?"  
Jethro groans as his arousal spikes and nods "Yeah...please Damon! Please?"  
He can't resist and rubs his precum against Tonys cock before slowly sliding up against it and entering the hot tight body.  
Jethro cries out in pleasure at the feeling of being filled beyond belief and he claws at Tonys back with his right hand before biting the meaty shoulder.

The three men are entangled in a dance of wild pleasure.   
Tony feels his cock rubbing against Damon's, inside Jethro.   
"Kiss him, Tony...do it...for me" Jethro asks, between moans and gasps "D-Do...it!"   
Tony hesitates, but does as he is asked for. He kisses Damon with all his mouth, showing Jethro how their tongues meet, tearing floods of drool from the young ex-Marine's perfect lips.   
"Moan into the kiss, Damon!" Jethro Commands and the young man does it, while Jethro shuts his eyes because the can't stand to gaze at that more than erotic sight.   
Dmitri goes to sit down, sitting in an armchair and spreads his legs, while opening his trousers "Krasivo...krasivo..(Beautiful, beautiful)" he states, while stroking himself, slowly, like to make it lasts for hours, maybe for days.  
"I...can't last much longer, J-Jethro" Tony gasps  
"Neither can I...fill me! Tony, as you know I love it...Fill me!" Jethro feels himself almost vomiting by both sides: his stomach and his cock. His balls can't resist for much longer...the fucking is unbearable in pleasure! "M-My balls want...release" he screams and his guttural voice indicates he is losing the use of his mind, as it happens when he approaches his orgasm. Both men push with all their strength inside him...his prostate is being martyrized by constant hits and strokes. A tremendous scream escapes from his mouth and he bathes his own chest and everything with his semen.   
Dmitri approaches and throws all what he has inside Jethro's mouth, that is open...It seems that the man can't shut it...he remains so...swallowing with a gargle sound what Dmitri has brought him.

Dmitri pants as he shakily stands and slowly pulls out of the relaxed throat before tucking himself away "You are perfect Ro...perfect"  
Damon snuggles up closer to his back before nuzzling along the melted skin of Jethros left side "Yeah Gunny...you are perfect"  
Tony smirks as he gazes up "Jet...you are beautiful"  
Jethro licks his lips clean and looks between the three men before smiling "Thank-You...I needed to hear that" with that he gets up on shaking limbs "Lets all shower and curl up in bed before we all go with Dima"  
Dmitri smiles as takes the mans hand and leads him upstairs, slowly followed by the other two as they all settle for the night.

+NCIS+

The following day is full of to have spent the night curled around Damon and with Tony cuddled to his back, having also Dmitri in between his legs. Jethro jumps out of bed very early, to prepare coffee for everyone. He feels lightened...his balls never were this empty, as he can actually feel them: so light, so comfortable. His arse hurts a bit, but he knows that he can endure whatever: after all, he is always a Marine! Even when in bed with two 'big boys'! He feels himself also in vein for jokes, for funny playing...God, he feels like if he were ten years younger!   
"Moya zizhn (my life)" a deeply beautiful voice says behind him "I hope you have enjoyed the night as much as I did...as we all did"   
"Dima...I...don't know how to give you my thanks...I-"   
Dmitri puts a finger on his mouth "Shh! You shall have plenty of time for spasibo (thanks)...now, I want to inform you that I will buy this house, in the case you shall want to return to it sometimes and I shall be in charge of all the non-paid bills" He accepts the fragrant cup of coffee Gibbs offers him and says, winking "Your coffee continues being the best one I've ever tasted...Spasibo for this!" he smiles widely "Now, tovaritch, let's prepare to travel! You need a warm place with an uniform climate, a friendly place where we all could live without being questioned or criticised..." he thinks for a while and smiles "What about...Ibiza?"   
"Ibiza, Spain?"   
"The very same!"   
"It sounds appealing..."   
Dmitri leaves his cup on the kitchen table and embraces him "It is the least I can do to pay the best minetu (cocksucking) I've ever received!"

Jethro rolls his eyes before smirking as he watches the mans boxers tent and chuckles as he places his cup on the side "So...I guess you want to make a 'deposit' now?"  
Dmitri smirks as he watches his silver haired Lover kneel before him and his arousal spikes as he is mouthed through his thin boxers "Ro...please?"  
He huffs and pulls down the fabric before nuzzling the thick cock with the right side of his face "I don't think I would ever get bored of your Scent" with that he flattens his tongue and licks the head before poking his tongue into the slit, smirking at the unmanly squeak of arousal (Only you can make the famous Dmitri squeak!)  
Dmitri whines as he slowly thrusts into the wet heat, growling as he feels Jethros throat swallowing around him "Ro...I-I can't last!"  
Jethro growls as he takes him down to the base before swallowing once...twice and grunts in shock as his mouth is suddenly filled. He quickly swallows every last drop and pulls back to smirk at the sated look, he rises to his feet "On the table...legs spread"

Dmitri does as it has been instructed "Dorogoy (My dear)" he mumbles "You had such a powerful intercourse last night..."   
Jethro smirks "Yes, but they took me...Now, I shall take you, moy virozhdatsya (my depraved one )"   
Dmitri enjoys the feeling of that incredibly thick, gorgeous, abnormally long cock inside him. Overall that glands, so enormous, that it seems a mature apple...so tasty and juicy. Dmitri licks his lips, spreading his legs even more.   
Jethro takes the position in between them and slowly begins to tease the entrance hidden by those tight buttocks...First, with his finger, imbibed with a spittle of his own saliva, in a gesture that causes Dmitri almost to cum instantaneously. Then, with the extreme of his cock...slowly...very slowly...moving the organ in circles.   
"Zamechatelnyy (Wonderful) Jethro!" Dmitri exclaims and pushes his own hips forward, to receive his coveted trophy.

Jethro grunt as Dmitri tugs him forward and he smirks as he gazes down to spot that his Lover has become hard once more. He leans down and kisses him as he slowly breaches his body.  
Dmitri lets out another of those squeaks and growls as he tugs Jethro closer, forcing that wonderful cock further into him and moans "Ro...please...like the old days?"  
Jethro nods but growls as he can't grab him with his left hand "I can't Dima...my left hand is useless!"  
The Russian laughs and takes the clawed hand "Use it to push against me, while using your right to hold my hip...I shall do the rest, Ro"  
He huffs and adjusts his angle untill the handsome body jerks, signalling that he has found his prostate "Get ready"  
Dmitri grits his teeth before crying out in pleasure as Jethro slams into him, over and over again. His heartrate spikes and tears of pleasure blur his sight "I...I-"  
Jethro snarls as he hammers into the tight body, hitting Dmitri's prostate and cries out when the internal muscles tighten like a vice around his thick cock at the same time his chest is bathed in Dmitris cum. He manages one, two thrusts before leaning down and biting the meaty shoulder as his climax rips through him and he collapses, spent and exhausted ontop of the other man

"Eto mechta...(this is a dream)" Dmitri mutters, with a whisper...  
One could think he is employing his proverbial mezza voce to express what he feels...Jethro has the power of to overwhelm his senses, since that distant day, at the Mariinsky Theatre, when one fell into another's arms...in a so inexorable way, that Jethro even had erased from his mind that remembrance. Maybe it has been too painful? Maybe..too shameful, to admit he, the honest, loyal, proud, punctilious Leroy Jethro Gibbs had cheated on his wife...and...with other man? With a Russian man? Maybe it was the similitude between their lives: Dmitri had been in the Army, where he began to sing in the worldwide famous Red Army Choir; from there, a Manager saw him and offered him to join the Mariinsky theatre...Bolshoi. The Manager became his admirer, but Dmitri refused to give him his body. He married, had two children, divorced...and only when he met Jethro he could understand what was and had been, always, his true sexuality. His 'Ro'...had been the first one in his 'Truly honest sexual life', as he uses to repeat to everyone.   
"I owe you the realisation of myself as a complete person, Ro" Dmitri says, lighting a cigarette for himself and offering Jethro one, of which he refuses "Before you, I lied to everybody and what was even worse...I lied to myself. I married a woman to become a Father and I can say I was...and still am a good father, but she was indifferent for me. I never could feel anything in our so scarce and boring, cold intimacy..."   
Jethro smiles silently, but he feels that he also needs say his own truth "I only loved my deceased first Wife, who made me Father of an extraordinary Child, an Angel...Then, the attempts all the attempts I made to reconstruct my life were vain...Stephania, who you knew in Moscow, was my fourth Wife, the third one, if you don't count the only woman (apart of my Mother and my Daughter) who I really loved"

Dmitri goes to speak, only to turn as a sleepy faced Tony and Damon enter the Kitchen  
"What's for Breakfast?"  
Jethro sighs and shrugs "We got nothing in..."  
Dmitri nods and puts out his cig "Well, lets get you packed and moved to my Penthouse!" at the look of uncertainty, he smirks and takes Jethro's hand "Come...lets leave the Past behind us, Comrade! And lets both look towards the future!"  
Jethro smiles and picks up his mask before putting it on. He gazes at the three men and nods "Yes...to the future"


	6. Chapter 6

(Ibiza, Spain, three months later...)

"Hey, atlot! (young boy, in Ibiza 's dialect) what are you doing? What do you have here?"   
The messenger approaches and gives Damon an envelope.   
"Gracias! (Thanks) Toma,esto es para ti! (Take this, it's for you!)" Damon says, smiling and slips some euros in the child's hand, the young ex-Marine opens the envelope (Addressed 'To the various inhabitants of Hvorostovsky Manor, in Ibiza, Balearic Islands), smiling as he recognises Doctor Donald Mallard's exquisite handwritten calligraphy.   
The good Doctor explains that a 'friendly embassy coming from the United States asks for the corresponding permission to be able to visit the aforesaid inhabitants within the next week'. Damon runs upstairs (he was just sunbathing on the beach, alone, since it is very early in the morning and Jethro has spent the night with Tony alone) to break the news to the others. The letter makes mention of the Doctor, his 'good particular friend and assistant, Mr Jimmy Palmer, Miss Abigail Sciuto, Mr Timothy McGee...and surprisingly Mr Jackson Gibbs and Mr Anthony DiNozzo Sr, will also be visiting'.   
Almost laughing at the ceremonious missive and whistling a happy tune, Damon enters the bedroom where Tony and Jethro currently are, cuddled one around another, as they watch the beautiful view that comes from the window, an immense balcony that opens directly over the sea.

Jethro looks up as Damon bursts in and smiles before lifting an arm "Come here"  
Damon smiles and quickly joins them, ignoring Tonys growl as he snuggles up against his Gunny "I have just recieved word...that the old Team and both of your Fathers are heading out here"  
The silver haired man sighs "Any chance I can be hidden?"  
All three men turn as the door opens to reveal a smirking Dmitri "No Ro...you not to hide yourself away any more" with that he gets into the bed and lays across Jethros chest "You were born to be in the light" he kisses the tanned skin "You are a God...a beautiful God"

Tony grunts "I asked for a night with him...alone!"   
"Well, tovaritch, the night is over! It is 7am...time for Breakfast" with that he begins to stroke Jethro's cock, while teasing his nipples with his mouth "Who wants fine milk to accompany their morning coffees?"   
Tony is about to protest, but Dmitri stops him, abandoning Jethro's nipples for a moment   
"Go to the commode and open one of the cabinets, the first one, the superior one...you shall find a bottle of fine bohemian crystal..."   
"And it is for...?"   
"To collect what I offer you" he strokes vehemently Jethro's cock "A delicious coffee mixed with the best fine juice ever!"   
Jethro pants and whines, dragged by the soft, long, delicious stroking. Dmitri has such an expertise doing that, he remembers those days, inside his car, when he carried Dmitri back from the Navy office to his apartment...Dmitri was doing that all the time, pulling out of him two powerful orgasms. He lets his body respond fully to the touch and the double stimulation: two mouths (Damon has just joined them) on his nipples and two hands around his cock.   
"Softly" Dmitri instructs Damon "If you do it softly, you can make him last more and his final explosion shall be much more strong and pleasant...it shall be...tol'ko (unique)!"

A deep whine escapes his chest as he tries to thrusts up into the touch...but fails as two strong hands keep him pinned "I-I..."  
Dmitri smirks as he nuzzles the strong chest but slits his black eyes as he tugs on Jethros balls "Not yet"  
Jethro grunts and growls as he reaches out to grab Dmitris silver hair "I-I need.."  
Damon looks up and moves to take his lips in a possessive kiss, smirking as the hand lets do of the Russian...only to run through his own cropped hair.  
Tony enters the room and slowly swallows at the erotic sight. He moves to join in...only to whine as Dmitri and Damon block his access to the panting man. He slits his green eyes before smirking as he passes the bottle to Dmitri and lays down while placing Jethros legs on his shoulder as he leans down to lick the sensitive area beneath the heavy balls

Jethro feels himself about to explode! His body is sweating, his heartrate increases in a way that he believes his heart could be thrown out his chest.  
Tony continues his excruciating, sweet torture, licking carefully the stretched ring he had penetrated so many times during all night, his tongue moves across Jethro's entrance.   
Jethro screams in delight, while Tony's skilled tongue fucks him softly...increasing the pace...until moving so quickly, that it becomes a pure vibration. Finally, the man bursts in long streams of a creamy, soapy liquid, that Dmitri collects inside the precious bottle.   
"Izyskanyy! (Exquisite!)" Dmitri whispers, with a deviant voice that drags Damon to the orgasm, without touching himself.

Jethro groans as he feels Damons climax coating his left side, while Dmitri climaxes over his right. He gazes down and watches as Tony lowers his legs before stroking himself to completion over his chest. He lays there...exhausted and covered in his Lovers cum, letting out a small giggle as three tongues clean him up "S-Stop! No more...no more!"  
Dmitri smiles and leans up to share his prize, only pulling back when Damon moves forward.  
Jethro swallows Dmitris offerings before licking his lips and accepting Damons. He grunts in arousal as he swallows the prize but turns at Tonys whine before chuckling and accepting Tonys prize.  
Damon pouts but ends up smirking as he is tugged into Dmitris lap for a slow kiss

+NCIS+

Later, in the large Breakfast room, surrounded by galleries that open over the seashore, Dmitri announces "Tomorrow we shall have a common life at Home, there will have to have some...modifications...For instance: we shall walk around dressed...at least, with shorts...Bare chested, maybe...but we can't go around naked...there shall be visitors, among them two women and two old gentlemen...Politeness is important! áli, druz'ya? (Did you understand, fellows?)"   
Jethro smirks: "I was thinking of talking about this, Dima...My Dad...he...well...he could suffer a collapse if he sees that we don't usually wear any clothes at home, nor in the beach"   
"But it is a private beach!" Tony states, swallowing a big piece of chocolate cake "We can do whatever we want!"

Jethro rolls his eyes before leaning forward and cuffing the man around the head with his useless left hand.  
Tony grins at the 'old' Gibbs and nods "Yes Boss, on it Boss!"  
Damon slowly munches his buttered toast before turning to the Gunny "Are you ok with them visiting? As you did tell Mis Sciuto that you wanted nothing more to do with them?"  
Jethro thinks it over and steals a slice of toast before nodding "Yes...I was in a bad place when I last saw Abs" he smirks and leans forward to gently kiss him "I shall still think of myself as a Monster-" he holds up his clawed hand, to halt the argues "-but I am a lucky one" with that he finishes off the toast.

(That Evening)

Jethro turns as he spots movement and smiles up at the young man "Hey Damon"  
Damon smiles and sits down beside him in the sand. He gazes at the naked skin and bites his bottom lip as he runs a hand down the mans chest "May...may I take you again, Gunny?"

Jethro smiles "They can arrive earlier...I know Abby, she is so anxious"  
"Please, Gunny...It shall be fast!"   
Jethro embraces him with his good hand and kisses him slowly, biting softly his nose when the kiss is broken "You aren't for a quickie, Marine...You are a gift from heaven"   
Damon insists "At least...let me suck you.? You look so appetizing...naked...tanned...smelling like the sea you love so much"   
Hearing those words, Jethro feels he can't deny anything to his young beautiful Titan. So, he spread his legs and murmurs "Do whatever you want...I'm here"   
Damon kneels in the sand and goes with his head in between those muscled, perfect, classically beautiful legs.

He watches with slitted blue eyes as Damon licks along his scarred skin and arches up with a hiss as his nipple is bitten "Fuck!"  
Damon smirks "Thought you said that there isn't enough time?"  
Jethro growls, only to gasp as a slick finger is pressed into him. A deep whine escapes his chest as he slowly flexes his hips, fucking himself on that long finger "Stop fucking about!" he slits his eyes "You're acting like Tony"  
Damon growls and removes his finger before standing "I'm nothing like that spoilt Brat!" his eyes begin to water "I love you enough to share you, Gunny...but I shall not allow you to compare me to him!"  
Jethro inwardly cringes before tugging the younger man down and makes him lay on the sand "You are totally different" he straddles his chest and leans down to take his lips in a soft kiss "I'm Sorry I offended you" with that he reaches behind himself and lines up the hard cock before sinking down on him "I love you Damon...my Titan"

Damon enjoys the pace, that isn't slow, but still delicious "Gunny...your arse is like a treasure box"   
Jethro smirks, with that trademark smile that, in spite of the disfigurement, is still there, like a blessing of light and fresh air. The sea breeze kisses Jethro's already powerful, incomparable back, moistening the skin of his broad shoulders with a soft salted lick.   
Damon lets himself be engulfed, swallowed, digested by that warm channel of mysterious fire. He is inside Jethro...he feels he belongs there...now, forever...And he doesn't want to cum anymore: he wants to last hours, days, years...eternally...to not be forced to depart from that warm homey lair of infinite delight.

Jethro rocks, backwards and forwards on that wonderful cock and gazes down "I love you, Titan...my beautiful Angel, who saved me from my Depression"  
Damon whimpers as he slowly thrusts up to meet him at every backstroke but turns his head as he spots movement. He growls as he spots a naked aroused Tony walking up to them and quickly flips his Gunny over while using his body to cover him "Go away Tony! You had him all to yourself last night!"  
Jethro grunts at the move and huffs as he spots the jealousy within Damons turquoise eyes...along with the possessiveness in Tonys (For fuck sake). He pushes at the strong chest "Damon, move back" at the hurt within the gaze, he sighs as he tightens his legs around his waist, to stop him from pulling out "No...you haven't finished" with that he turns to Tony "I want to have some time with Damon...I need to show him some Love, Tony...please? You had me all to yourself, but I am not just yours"

Tony hisses like a jealous cat in heat...and just when he is about to pounce on them both, an iron arm grabs his waist and a deep dark voice says, in a peremptory tone   
"You never took me, tovaritch Tony...I always was thinking about what could it feel to have you inside me"   
Tony turns to face Dmitri, who takes his mouth in a voracious kiss, while caressing his back, grabbing also his cock with his right hand.   
Dmitri begins his speciality, the slow painful masturbation, the move that is his trademark and that nobody on Earth could resist.   
Tony surrenders and lets the Russian do his excruciating massage.   
Dmitri uses two fingers and then the whole hand.   
Tony finally pushes softly the taller, heavier man, who falls onto the sand and spreads his legs, raising them for Tonys access.   
Tony kneels and takes those wonderful strong, long legs, placing them on his shoulders.   
"No need for stretching..." the Russian warns him "You can enter when you want...Do it, please...moy zelenyye glaza! (my green eyes!)"   
Tony enters the inviting body and decides he shall move himself in circles: he wants to use his agile waist and his capable hips to give Dmitri more pleasure.

Jethro smirks and reaches out to take Dmitris hand as he turns to Damon "Take me...make me yours"  
Damon glares at Tony before slitting his eyes in a challenge and roughly thrusts into the warm body.  
Tony returns the glare and sharply thrusts into Dmitri "I bet I can get Dmitri to cum before you make Jethro!"  
He growls as he shifts to the side and smirks at the Gunnys gasp of pleasure "Nope, Gunny shall cum first" he lifts Jethros legs and places them on his shoulders "Only via our cocks...no stroking them to completion...and we shall see!"  
Jethro groans and arches up as his prostate is repeatedly hit. A whine escapes his chest and he pushes back onto the hard cock.  
Dmitri smirks...before gasping as his own prostate is nailed by Tonys cock and he arches up in pleasure. He turns to Jethro and smirks "I bet I can last longer than yourself, Ro"  
He slits his eyes and nods "Challenge accepted, you'll cum way before me"  
Dmitri growls "No, you'll go before me!" with that he reaches down and begins to stroke him off.  
Jethro whines and snarls as he returns the favour "Nope...I-I shall last longer!"

They enjoy the sexual game in a way that they don't even notice the car that is approaching to the hill where the 'villa' is situated. The car is running very slowly. It is a beautiful convertible with its roof down.   
Dmitri strokes Jethro in his trademark way, but increasing the speed as much as he can. "I bet you the making of our dinner...Who looses...must cook, tovaritch!" he says, between gasps.   
Jethro increases his pace, too, working on Dmitri's cock with his good hand...suddenly, he has a flash of an idea. He changes hands...and the clawed one presses the engorged cock in a way that Dmitri can't believe...nor stand.  
"T-This is...moschenitschesvo! (cheating!)" he practically yowls "This is...I-I...Dermo! (shit!) this is...is...I-I..." His voice becomes a guttural cry.  
Jethro laughs, because he is the only one who can make the great Suvarovsky abandon his harmonious tones.   
Dmitri drools and pours powerful spurts that even hits Tony's face...provoking the green eyed Italian's own orgasm.

Jethro chuckles and gasps as his own climax hits, hard enough to splatter across his own and Damons face.  
Damon jerks in shock and cries out as his own orgasm hits. His hips stutter as he thrusts in even deeper before collapsing down ontop of the sated body "I...I love you Gunny...always"  
Tony smirks through his panting and whacks the young ex-Marine around the head "Ha...Damon, I...I am better than...than you!"  
Jethro, Dmitri and Damon all growl at the man but they all turn at a high pitched squeal, only to cringe at the sight of a bouncing Abby.

Dressed, as always, entirely in black and carrying his beautiful black silk and laces umbrella, the giggling Goth lets for an instant her precious sun-protection's device and claps with all her strength and enthusiasm "That was...that was...oh Bossman! Tony! That was...so exciting, so magnificent...so...kinky!"   
"What in heck does 'kinky' mean?" Jethro asks.   
Laughing, Tony replies "All what you, what we usually do...anytime and anywhere!"   
"And it isn't better to speak decently in English, saying 'fuck'?" Jethro announces the question in his habitual 'Boss' tone, in a way that makes them laugh so strongly and loudly...that they fall, rolling in the sand.   
"Kiska! (crap!) I swallowed sand...it isn't good for my throat!" Dmitri exclaims and everybody laughs even more.   
Jethro suddenly realises that he is naked and attempts to cover himself with his hands, but he forgets one of them isn't useful anymore "Abby...I-" he blushes " I think you should go inside..."   
"Wait!" Tony blinks "Are you alone?"   
"Oh, no, Tim is parking the car!"   
"Thank God the Probie wasn't watching...we would have had a corpse!" Tony hisses "Speaking about corpses...where is Ducky?"   
Abby chuckles "Behind that tree...watching you (by the way, he was the first one to get out the car) and instructed Jimmy about the living lesson you have just given! He feels always in the vein of teaching!"

Jethro looks around and can't help but show the fear in his eyes "I-I need to get clean and...and get my mask"  
Damon frowns and tugs him into a hug "Gunny, you'll be fine"  
He shakes his head and gives them all a pleading look "Please! I need it!"  
Dmitri sighs and gestures to the car "Miss Sciuto? Can you please keep everyone at the front of the house? While I take Ro through the back?"  
Abby pouts but at the panicked look in the ice blues, she nods "Yes, I shall" with that she leans forward to kiss Bossmans cheek before running off.  
Jethro gives them a shaky smile as Dmitri leads the three men through the back for a quick clean up before they get dressed.

Jethro chuckles as Damon helps him dry his hair and smiles while holding still as Dmitri places the mask on his face.

+NCIS+

Ducky asks "Where have they gone? I distracted myself...ehm...contemplating the wonderful spectacle of nature" His shirt is out his trousers and his face looks slightly reddened.   
Palmer is struggling to breathe and he walks leaning on Ducky's arm.   
"Mr Hvorostovsky and the Bossman said we should wait here, Ducky...don't worry, you shall have a big bed to be able contemplate more nature!"   
"What are you talking about?" Tim asks, carrying his laptop "I was playing online..."   
"Chess?" Ducky asks, raising an eyebrow   
"No...Counter"   
"And what is this about, my Dear Boy?"   
"It is...like a virtual battle...where-" McGee's difficult explanation is interrupted by Tony's appearance.   
"Dear people, welcome to the villa!" Then, he asks in a lower tone to Ducky" "Where are Gibbs Senior and my Dad?"   
"Dear Anthony, they were in the hotel...in the bar...sharing some drinks in a companionable way...and playing backgammon"   
Tony sighs "My Dad is back to gambling...Gah, he shall corrupt Gibbs Senior!" "Well, I shall call him...and-"   
"Keep your reprimand for another occasion" a jovial voice states, behind him "We are here, Junior!"   
Turning around, Tony hesitates for an instant and then, goes to embrace his Father.

Jethro watches from the shadows as Tony embraces Senior and smiles at the sight, only to jump as Dmitri presses against his back  
"Go ahead, introduce me"  
He cringes and backs away "I-I'm sure Tony would love to introduce you..."  
Dmitri rolls his eyes as he takes Jethros clawed hand and tugs him out of the shadows and into the light.  
Jethro goes to tug himself free, only to still at the soft voice  
"Leroy? Leroy, is that you?"  
He sighs and turns his masked face to glance in the direction of the voice "Hey Dad...long time no see"

"Why are you wearing a mask? Is there a ball here?" he rolls his eyes and adds mischievously "Nobody warned me about this, I should have come in disguise...eh, Senior?" he says, joyfully, patting his friend's shoulder  
"Dad...I had an accident, an injury, when on Duty...thus I left my Job in the United States...and-"   
"Wait, this I knew! Senior informed me about everything!"   
Jethro sighs and notwithstanding his Father's good disposal, he is still afraid "My...face, Dad, I mean...it isn't what it used to be...and-"   
Jack pounces over to him and embraces his Son as never before "Son, I'm proud of you, whatever could be your face and your life style! And the one you could have chosen to spend the rest of your life with, I'm your Father...I love you...and I always will!"   
Abby cries, soaking Tim's shirt with her tears.   
Everybody feels touched and to break the moment...Jethro, in spite of his own so long time restrained tears, announces "I want to introduce you all to Mr Dmitri Aleksandrovich Hvorostovsky, the worldwide famous Opera Singer...who is, actually, my benefactor, my friend...the one who made possible all of this"  
"And whose birthday is today!" Tony exclaims and two Stewards enter carrying an immense cake.

Dmitri smiles and once the cheers of 'Happy Birthday' has rung out, he shares the cake around before sitting next to Jethro and quietly asks "Ro? Are you ok? As I know you dislike crowds" he gestures to the fact that everyone is practically smothering him.  
Jethro gives him a shaky smile as he gazes at his Father, Abby, McGee, Palmer, Duck, Senior, Tony and Damon "Honestly?" at the nod, he sighs "No...but I'm getting there"  
He nods and quietly eats his cake. Jack turns to face his Son and gently reaches up a hand to stroke the longer than usual hair "Thought you liked the high n tight look?"  
Jethro turns away "I grew it out as it hides the scars..."

Jack laughs "Don't worry about hiding them from me...I had been in the War...remember? A real War!"   
"I was in a real War, too, Dad..."   
"Yes, but you can't compare! I have seen men with their faces cut to pieces...and keeping their strength, or gaining even more! I've seen men whose bodies and features were practically unrecognisable when they came back home...but they kept struggling, and living, and loving, and-"   
Touched by the old man's words, Jethro stands up and embraces his Father. "Why did I wait until this...to be able to really know my Father? To be able to really recognise that you, Dad, are a great man, an extraordinary man!"   
Dmitri intervenes "Da" Your Papa is such a remarkable man and he has given you a magnificent lesson, Poroshka (Gunnery Sergeant) Gibbs!"   
Damon is silently crying, too.   
Those words only can be understood by men who actually were in a real battlefront.   
Ducky, who was closely listening to Jack, surreptitiously wipes his eyes with his embroidered handkerchief.   
To break the tense, touching moment, Senior stands up, asking for attention while hitting his little spoon in his cup. "Well, Gentlemen and Lady! I think Dmitri owes us a song...a welcome Song!" he points to Dmitri "Da, tovaritch?"  
Dmitri points to Yuri Kaminsky, his chamber Pianist, an old bald man, who was incidentally an old friend of Ducky.   
"Da, moi druzya! (yes, my friends!)" he says and approaches the piano.   
He thinks of an old soldiers' song, but, immediately after, he dismisses the idea: he doesn't' want to bring back more sad memories...and so, he takes a cup and begins to sing the beautiful Toreador Song, while Abby claps and dances with Tony.

Jethro smiles at the sight and relaxes in his seat, slightly leaning against his Dad and wraps an arm around his shoulders "Thank-You...I thought you'd reject me"  
Jack frowns and lifts a hand to gently stroke the blue and gold mask "I wouldn't care what you look like, Leroy...you are my Son and I shall love you until my dying day!"  
Jethro blinks away the tears that form and viscously hugs his Dad "I love you! So much!"  
The old man chuckles and returns the hug as he listens to the wonderful voice and watches the young adults dance into the night

+NCIS+

The soiree transcurs in a frank, delicious camaraderie.   
Dmitri sings old Russian songs, like Ochi chorniye (Black eyes), pointing to his own eyes and laughing between the lyrics, also the Toast from Don Giovanni (Don Juan, the great Casanova), pointing to the DiNozzos...and makes everyone laugh even more.   
Abby can't stop dancing and Tim begins to feel dizzy.   
"People, the Evening is ending! The Sun is about to come out...It  
shall be best if we retire to our rooms..." Tony states and everybody agrees.

Once Mario, the Italian Butler, has accompanied Ducky and Jimmy to their Bedroom, Tim and Abby to theirs, and give separate chambers for Senior and Jack  
Dmitri says, in Italian "Caro Mario, (dear Mario), you can also go to bed...See you tomorrow, amico!"   
Mario looks at Yuri and they both go to their Bedchamber...together.   
Tony laughs "I had no idea of that!"   
"Well, he is Italian! What did you expect, Comrade?" Dmitri laughs, pouring his last vodka of the night.   
"May we go to our Bedroom?" Damon asks, innocently "I am tired..."   
Dmitri smiles "I have a better idea...it is Summer and there is a fantastic moon...we could go to the beach and watch the Dawn from there? This, if you want to Comrades...?"

They all turn as one to glance at the masked man.  
Jethro huffs and nods, allowing both Damon and Tony to tug him up from his comfy seat as they all walk down to the beach.

He relaxes into the sand and closes his eyes as he listens to the splash of the waves against the shore while enjoying the feeling of the sea breeze, blowing over his skin. He cracks open an eye as Dmitri straddles his waist and smirks as the Russian slowly undresses him "I take it you want more than to relax on the beach, Dima?"  
Dmitri leans down and nuzzles along the edge of the mask "I enjoy your Scent, Ro...it's like natures own aphrodisiac" with that he shimmys down the body and tugs down the Jethros trousers before rubbing his face against the tented boxers "You are intoxicating" he holds up a hand as both Damon and Tony move to join "No...just me and Ro for a while"

Tony goes to protest, but Damon stops him.   
"Come...let's go into the Sea? It looks nice. What about a bathe in the water?"   
Damon begins to strip and Tony (even if he fears the water could be cold), mirrors his action, then he follows him, to the Sea.   
Dmitri licks softly at Jethro's belly, entertaining himself with his tongue inside Jethro's navel.   
Jethro laughs "Dima...stop, please! I'm very ticklish!"   
Dmitri laughs as well and continues his delicious torture, while softly stroking himself.   
"May I ask where did you learn to mastubate in that incomparable way?" Jethro asks, between gasps of tickles and pleasure.   
Dmitri raises his head and fixes his black tartar's eyes into that absolutely heavenly ice blue gaze. "Army...Red Army...Krasnaya Armiya...It was like mandatory among us...my Commander Officer taught me how to obtain the maxim pleasure..."   
"Did he do it on you?"   
"No. He only did it before us all...and instructed us. Each one was in charge of his own cock" Dmitri laughs "Well, sometimes, in private, we loved to share our experiences..."   
Jethro remembers "It was almost the same thing in the Marines...but I had a companion to do it with...He was, effectively an Officier, a Superior Officer same age as me, Lieutenant Cameron...now Deceased"   
"Moi sloboneznovaniya (my condolences)" Dmitri says, without stopping "He must have been a great man...in all the senses...Was he your first?"   
"Yes. He was...and he died in my arms"

He watches through slitted eyes as he thrusts up into the pleasurable hand but groans as Dmitri pulls off "No...please?"  
Dmitri smirks as releases his own hard cock "May I take you, Ro? Make you feel so much pleasure that you shall fear you have died!"  
Jethro nods and groans as he feels the talented fingers enter him. He fidgets on the sand "Hurry up, Dima! I-I want to cum on your cock!"  
The Russian smirks at the sweaty man beneath him and leans down to getting kiss him before slowly pushing into him. He groans in delight at the tight heat that contradicts his cock "Ti takAya perfekt! (You are so prefect!)"  
A small tear escapes the corner of his eyes as he gives himself over to the other man

Dmitri pushes inside his sweet prize and enjoys the warm, that incomparable, irresistible warmth that only his 'Ro' is capable to bring, even without knowing it. His 'Ro' was born for love and sex, maybe for experimental sex, and he is, undoubtedly, the most beautiful creature of passion Dmitri has ever met. He raises his head and spots Damon's face coming out the water. The young Titan's eyes are in a haze and his mouth is open, drooling profusely...and he needs a supreme effort to not be thrown to cum by that sole sight "Tony is rimming Damon under the water" Dmitri says, then, panting in Jethro's ear... "Let's roll over, so you shall be able to see that face..."

Jethros eyes widen at the sight of the glazed eyed Marine and he jerks in arousal as he watches Tony come up for air "Shit..."  
Dmitri chuckles and thrusts forward as he watches Tony using the water to lift Damon up and onto the mans cock "Damon and Tony may not see eye to eye over yourself...but the sight of them together is a sight to behold, da?"  
He nods and rocks when Damon does, mirroring the young Marines movement. He groans as he watches the two making love in the Sea and tugs Dmitri down for a kiss

Dmitri breaks the kiss and moves himself faster inside Jethro   
"Yes! Yes...so, Dima...so, faster, harder, please harder!"   
"Tony has spoiled you! You like it rough and tough, da?"   
"Da...da...da!" Jethro opens his mouth in delight and his tongue comes out, hanging,in a gesture of an absolute brainless state.   
"Beautiful Ro...you're losing your mind, da? Yes, you're losing it...then...let it go! Get rid of your mind, Ro...cum! Cum all over your chest...and mine...Kakoye udovolstviye! (what a delight!)"   
Jethro lets go of the last threads of his mind and cums viciously, soaking his chest and Dmitri's with long, thick, wide spurts of viscous sperm.

Damon hears his Gunnys scream and coats Tonys chest has his climax hits him.  
Tony growls and bites the meaty shoulder as his own climax hits. Once finished, he falls back into the water...and under it.  
Damon quickly tugs Tony up and chuckles "Come on Brat...lets head over"  
He returns the chuckle and allows the ex-Marine to tug him up.  
Jethro giggles as three tongues lick at his chest and opens his eyes to spot Dmitri, Damon and Tony licking him clean

Jethro recovers his breathing, very painfully... "Friends, Please...I-I am not as young as I used to be! I shall need to rest for a while!"   
Dmitri chuckles "Neither am I as young, tovaritch, as I was in those old days in Moscow...Ya, best if we rest!"   
"Here?" Tony asks "I'm afraid of the crabs..."   
"Maybe a crab shall get attached to your cock, Tony...and you shall enjoy it, too!"   
Damon giggles, receiving a big bunch of sand from an annoyed Tony's hand.  
"Lyudi, lyudi! (People, people!)" Dmitri warns "Better if we behave and give Ro his well deserved rest time...joining him...just here" And he shuts Tony up, too "There aren't crabs here, Tony...I caught all them and sent them to the fridge. You ate an entire dozen of them this Evening, while dining!"

Tony smirks and turns on his side before snuggling up to Jethros right side as Damon takes the left and Dmitri curls up on the mans chest.  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he is smothered under the three bodies (Great...I said rest and got smothered instead!) he huffs and sighs as he closes his eyes to bask in the love he feels as he drifts off into the peace of sleep.

(Dawn)

There is a timid Sun coming out in the sky and the sea sings the lulling melody of the waves.   
Three men, like a blanket, covers a fourth one, assuring him that the beauty of his heart has finally overcome all the difficulties in his path, sighing with one voice, accompanying the harmony of the Sea with their soft breathings...  
That fourth man, whose life had been dedicated to keep other's lives Safe and Secure, feels, maybe for the first time in all his difficult, painful existence, that happiness (that imponderable thing!) is still possible.   
A bird sings and other birds join the merry choir and dance. The Sea responds and the foam kisses the shore with a soft touch of love.   
And Leroy Jethro Gibbs can consider himself, for the first time in a long...long while, that he is wholly, totally, completely happy again. Again...and Forever.


End file.
